


很久以前

by FreezeLemon



Series: Egypt Has Fallen [1]
Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), London Has Fallen (Movies), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: Set X Benjamin Asher註：Gods of Egypt背景，OOC可能有
Relationships: Set (Gods of Egypt 2016)/Benjamin Asher
Series: Egypt Has Fallen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016614
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Mike跟對講機的另一邊說快炸了這裡時，Ben有股掐死他的衝動，雖然他說過：他不能成為成為恐怖份子宣傳的工具。但是如果可以他希望能被一槍斃命，而不是被炸死或燒死，就算這是他們唯一能離開大樓的方法，Ben還是希望能有更安全一點的辦法。

火焰衝到他們的位置時，Mike要他跳樓，他不懂為什麼剛逃過被砍頭或者燒死的選項，現在又多墜樓而死的選擇？好吧，距離地面的高度不高，最多只會摔成骨折，不至於腦漿灑滿地。

落地時，揚起的灰塵遮蓋了視線，吸入灰塵的Ben咳嗽連連。

「Mike、Mike…你還好嗎？」Ben試著搧走一些灰塵，讓自己看清楚週遭環境，「Mike？」沒有人回話，Ben立刻緊張的摸索周遭，Mike只有出事的時候才會不回話。

煙霧散去的時候，Ben環顧四周的地板，沒有人躺在地上，只看到幾雙比例奇怪的腳環著他，他小心的站起來，發現他的高度只到那些人的腹部……太詭異了，而且他們穿的都像是古代的衣服、皮甲，Ben退後了一步，想看清楚他正前方這個人的臉。

「Mike…！？」那張熟悉的臉讓Ben驚訝了一下，但他隨即反應過來，那不是Mike，Mike不可能有那樣的身高，而且那個巨人的臉上表情太陌生，巨人旁邊還有身高不相上下的其他人，Ben不自覺的再次後退，他緊張的四處找尋Mike的身影卻什麼都沒找到。

「凡人，你為什麼會出現在我的神殿？」Set冷漠的看著眼前忽然出現的人類，這人類隨著一場小型的風暴出現，但這是他的神殿，除非他調動神力，否則風暴不會無緣無故出現室內。

Ben非常肯定他在下墜的時候沒有失去意識，這個詭異陌生的環境也不可能是恐怖分子搞出來的，而Mike是跟他一起跳下來的，如果他掉進了奇怪的世界，Mike應該會跟他一起過來的。

「凡人，我在問你話！」Set忍不住提高了音量，他是沙漠之神，從來沒有人敢像這人類一樣忽視他。

「這裡是哪裡？你是誰？」Ben反過來問他。

「我是沙漠之神Set，這裡是我的神殿。」Set往Ben身前逼進了一步，「凡人，你居然不認識我？」

Ben覺得沙漠之神、神殿這種話很可笑，但是配上那樣的身高卻有一些可信度，只是Set這名字他似乎在哪裡聽過…。

「你為什麼會出現在我的神殿？」Set的臉上出現一絲怒氣，其他人立刻把Ben圍起來。

因為不知道Mike到底在哪裡，Ben獨自面對這些巨人有些緊張，他太習慣Mike總是會來救他，如果Mike知道他人在哪裡，無論如何都會來救人，只是不知道Mike到底有沒有跟他一起到這個奇怪的地方。

「回答我的話！」如果不是這個人跟帶這他力量的沙暴一起出現，Set不會跟他廢話這麼久。他非常確定自己沒見過這個金髮碧眼的男人，為什麼這個男人身上會有他的力量？

「我不知道我為什麼會在這裡。」即使面對身高差了將近一倍的巨人，Ben依舊沒有任何膽怯。

「哼。」這是Set意料中的答案，「凡人你從哪裡來的？」這個凡人肯定不是埃及人，Set從沒在埃及看過這麼燦爛的金髮。

Ben思考了一下如果他說他從美國、或英國來，這巨人知道美國、英國嗎？這裡看起來不像地球上任何一個已知的地方，「我從另一個世界來的。」

這個男人從氣質到長相都跟其他凡人大不相同，如果他真的是從別的世界來的倒是解釋了這些事情，「把他帶到裡面去。」Set揮了揮手，讓其他人把Ben帶走。

旁邊那戴著面具的人走上來推著Ben離開，他們的動作不粗暴，但是沒給人拒絕的餘地，考慮到這是一個完全陌生的地方，Ben只能跟著他們走。他忽然想到Mike囑咐過如果他們分開，要Ben留在原地等他，只是這樣好像走失兒童，不過…還不知道Mike是不是跟他一樣來到這個世界。

Ben被帶到了一個簡陋的房間，雖然只有張床跟桌子，至少還滿乾淨的，他鬆了一口氣幸好不是被丟到地牢裡。脫下早就已經穿不住的西裝，Ben隨手把已經看不出原本顏色的外套扔到椅子上，這裡的氣候太炎熱了，從窗戶看出去，Ben才發現這附近都是沙漠，直射的太陽毒辣到極點，他身上的襯衫跟西裝褲已經因為汗水黏在身上了，他需要換更換的衣物。

走出房門，Ben發現自己沒被看守著，這也許是他可以任意走動的意思。Ben在走廊上找尋其他人的身影，一邊走一邊覺得這裡的建築風格似乎有些眼熟，他應該不是到了奇怪的陌生星球，旁邊柱子上的雕刻著塗鴉似的圖騰，這裡是他想的那個地方嗎？沙漠之神？Set？

「您是出現在神殿的人？」

旁邊忽然出現一個聲音，Ben轉頭看到一個女孩正看著他，「是？」

「我是Taten，Lord派我來問您有什麼需求？」女孩微笑的看著Ben。

「呃…能給我一套衣物嗎？」Ben讓Taten看他身上的奇裝異服，「如果可以的話，給我一些水，我想要整理一下自己。」經歷了一整天的奔波，身上都是塵土，就算他是個大男人也受不了這些。

「請跟我來。」

Taten露出理解的笑容，她帶著Ben到一間應該是浴室的地方，中間有個不小的水池，裡面已經放滿了水。

「我去拿衣物，晚點過來。」然後Taten就扔下Ben離開了。

池裡的水看起來滿乾淨的，水溫是涼的，Ben也不會想在這種氣溫下泡熱水，把脫下來得衣物擺到旁邊，Ben步入水中後才終於感到一絲涼意。水池大到像個小型泳池，他甚至可以在裡面划兩下水，但是在這個陌生的地方，他沒有這個心情。考慮到Taten隨時可能回來，Ben確定身上已經乾淨後他打算先從水裡起來穿上原本的衣服等Taten回來，結果他一轉身，發現Set正站在池邊看著他。

Set不知道已經站在池邊多久了……洗澡的時候被男人盯著看是一件很奇怪的事，特別是那個男人還跟Mike長得一模一樣。Ben不是沒有跟男人坦誠相見過，但是Set看他的眼神有點詭異。

「有事嗎？」Ben確定自己身上有的對方也有，所以不曉得該不該遮住哪裡，他退到離Set最遠的位置看著他。

「沒事。」Set早從衣服的領口跟袖子外的手就能猜出來這男人的皮膚很白，衣服底下的身軀更白皙而且精實，肌肉的線條都很清楚，甚至身體上沒看到幾處明顯的疤痕。

雖然Set這樣說，但是那個眼神讓Ben很尷尬，他只好繼續泡在水裡。

「Lord？」Taten拿著衣服站在門口不知所措的看著Set。

看到Taten，Set離開水池邊，留下空間給Taten，「你繼續。」

「是。」Taten拿著衣服走到Set退開的地方，「我把衣服拿來了，呃…」這時候Taten才想起來她不知道要怎麼稱呼Ben。

「叫我Ben就好了，衣服你可以放旁邊，等一下我自己穿。」Set在看是一回事，Ben自認為沒辦法讓Taten看著他穿衣服。

Taten看了一下Set，但是Set沒反應，她只好把衣服放在水池邊後離開，但是Taten離開後，Ben依舊泡在水裡，看起來沒有起身的打算，也不像要繼續泡澡的樣子，只是靜靜的待在水裡。  
「你不起來嗎？」Set故意的問。

他當然想從水裡起來，但是他沒辦法在Set盯著看的情況下若無其事，離開水池穿衣服，其實他知道就算水面會反光，也不確定Set是不是真的什麼都看不見。

兩個人僵持了一下，Set完全沒有要回避的意思，最後Ben妥協的離開水池，上岸拿起Taten幫他準備的衣物，Taten拿來的衣服，比較像塊布料，還有疑似腰帶的飾品，看起來跟Set身上穿的差不多，重點是他不知道要怎麼穿，難道他要拿起來直接在腰上打結嗎？

看到Ben手上拿的衣服，Set臉色有點差，他大步走到門旁，對著在門外站著的Taten說：「去拿別的衣服過來。」

「別的？」Taten一臉疑惑。

「上衣。」

「是。」反應過來的Taten連忙拿了一套新的衣物過來，然後在Set的默許下，她拿著新的衣物要幫Ben穿。

原本Taten拿來的衣服，Ben把它環在腰間打了一個結實的結，所以Taten回來的時候，他不至於光著身子，現在Taten要幫他穿上新的，他有點尷尬，無法接受讓女孩子幫他穿衣服。

不知道Ben的顧慮，Taten只是捧著衣服不解的看著他。

「讓Taten幫你穿，還是你要這樣出去？」Set意有所指的看著Ben。

Ben身上凌亂的衣服跟Set還有Taten成了強烈的對比，他不可能這樣走在外面。

理解了Ben的顧慮Taten微笑著說：「我有服侍其他人的經驗。」

不，問題不在這裡…，但是Ben沒有選擇的餘地，只好任由Taten把他的衣服解開，重新穿回去，還套上了新拿來的上衣，全程Ben基本上是臉上泛著紅暈，不好意思看向Taten，她則是面不改色的完成這一切。

穿好衣服後，Taten帶著Ben回到他的房間，這次Set沒跟上來，Ben鬆了一口氣。


	2. Chapter 2

經過幾天跟Taten聊下來，Ben確定了這裡是神話中的埃及，這裡的文化、建築都像埃及，但是古埃及沒有像Set這樣的巨人。地球從來都不是平的，太陽也不是Ra的飛船拉的。這裡太像埃及，又不是他所知道的埃及。

Taten說除了離開神殿外，Ben可以到任何地方，但是他對神殿的其他地方沒有興趣，而且Taten已經告訴說過除了他以外，神殿裡沒有出現其他陌生人，所以Mike不在這裡……。現在除了離開去找Mike外，Ben沒有其他念頭，他無法請Taten幫忙找一個除了體型以外長的跟Set一模一樣的人，但是他不能外出，每天Taten都從早到晚陪著他，美其名是服侍他，同時也是監視著他。Ben很感謝Set收留他，讓他在這個陌生的地方不至於流落街頭，但是現在已經等同於監禁了，而不管Ben對誰說什麼、提出特殊的要求，他們都說：必須問過Set。但是Ben除了來到這裡的第一天外，再也沒見過他。

這天Taten一早送來早餐後就離開了，而神殿裡的其他人也莫名的忙碌起來，這是Ben的機會。本來神殿裡的人就不多，今天更是都不見人影，Ben沿著空蕩的走廊小心謹慎的往大門走去，門口有守衛站崗，但是門外有不少人來來往往，只要通過了大門，他就能躲入人群中。在陰影處等了一陣子後，Ben趁著守衛輪替時，一鼓作氣往門外跑，跨出大門後，他立刻融入來往的群眾裡。

Ben神色自若的走過幾棟建築物後，看到一個小巷子，他立即躲了進去。深呼吸緩下緊張的情緒，確定沒有人追上來，他才真正鬆了一口氣。Ben打量了一下四週，這裡都是低矮簡陋的平房不像神殿那樣高大輝煌，他應該脫離了神殿的範圍，這邊看起來像是平民住的地方。現在他得計劃一下要如何找到Mike。

如果他先找到Mike，一定要嘲笑他，身為特勤，卻被總統找到。雖然在倫敦的時候Mike曾經說過，如果他們分開了，但是他安全的，就別去找他，要Ben把自己的安危放在第一，甚至必要時可以犧牲他人，任何人，包括Mike Banning，Ben沒有拒絕他，就像他強迫Mike接受在必要時給他一個痛快一樣，到頭來當事人還是不會選擇執行，而且Ben不確定這裡到底算不算安全，Set沒有對他不利，但是卻限制他的行動，讓他覺得有點詭異。而這裡就算他想盡辦法到了大不列顛島或者美洲大陸又如何？Ben不覺得這世界存在著英國跟美國，Mike是他跟原本世界的唯一連繫，先找到他，然後一起想辦法回家。

在艷陽的曝曬下皮膚傳來刺痛感，炙熱的太陽加上反射陽光砂石，Ben覺得有些難以招架，他不記得自己曾經待過這樣的環境，但是這裡只有低矮的平房，沒有陰影、更沒有樹蔭，Ben走過幾條街以後就有些受不了，他記得Taten告訴過他，這裡是沙漠，僅有的少數水源都是Set賜予的散落在綠洲的各處，水在這裡很珍貴，所以他只要找人群聚集地就可以了。

發現有位女性拿著空陶瓶走在街上 ，Ben跟著她找到一口井，還有很多人圍著井在汲水，他在旁邊等到人群稍退後才上前。把旁邊綁著繩子的水桶扔下井， Ben搖晃著繩子試圖讓水桶裝進一些水，試了幾次他總是不得要領，水桶依舊不動如山的飄浮在水面上。

「叔叔，你需要幫忙嗎？」一個小男孩抱著水壺站在旁邊看著他。

「麻煩你了。」Ben沒有選擇，只能把位置讓出來。

身高只超出井一點的小男孩熟練把水桶裝滿水，他正打算把水桶拉上來時，Ben把繩子接過去替他把水桶拉上來，然後幫他把水壺裝滿水。看著水桶裡剩下的水Ben遲疑了一下，水看起來滿清澈的，但是在這裡希望水先煮過才飲用有些不切實際。喝掉幾口水後，Ben把剩下的水潑到臉上，終於感覺到一絲涼意。

發現後面有人在排隊Ben趕緊退到旁邊，他在附近找了一個稍有陰影的地方坐下來，這裡是重要的取水地，在這裡或許有機會找到Mike，只是相同的有好幾個，他可能得輪流站崗。

Ben警戒著來來往往的人們，擔心Taten或Set的其他屬下㑹追過來，但是一直到傍晚都沒有遇上搜捕他的人，但是每個經過的人都㑹多看，特別是盯著他的頭髮，金髮在這裡似乎很稀奇……，所以他不能把髮色藏起來，他的消息必須傳出去讓Mike收到。

稍早那個小男孩不知為什麼回到了井邊，這次他沒有拿任何東西，只是直直的盯著Ben看。

「有什麼事嗎？」小男孩看他的眼神讓Ben有些不適應。

「你是Lord Set的人嗎？」

如果不是男孩一臉天真的模樣，Ben幾乎要跳起來，但是他不動聲色的反問：「什麼意思？」

「媽媽說金色的東西都屬於Lord Set，你的頭髮是金色的，所以你也屬於Lord Set嗎？」

「不，我是屬於我自己的。」小男孩的童言童語讓Ben覺得有些好笑。

Ben的回答讓男孩疑惑了，他努力思考了一陣子後，決定跳過這個問題，問他的另一個疑問，「那你的頭髮是真的黃金嗎？」

「當然不是。」

男孩一臉不相信的樣子，Ben只好讓他摸一下自己的頭髮，確定摸起來跟一般的頭髮沒什麼兩樣後，男孩有點失落，那表情看起來跟Conner發現自己被騙時有點像，Ben忍不住揉了揉他的頭。

Ben想跟男孩多聊一下時，旁邊忽然傳來驚呼聲，一個婦人快步跑過來把男孩抱走，還一邊跟Ben道歉，「對不起，小孩不懂事冒犯了你，請原諒我們。」

婦人沒有擔心孩子被陌生人拐走，反而低聲下氣的像是害怕Ben生氣的樣子很奇怪，Ben只能微笑著說：「沒事，你別緊張。」

婦人沒有放心，她壓著孩子繼續說：「快道歉！」

男孩不知所措又很害怕的樣子讓Ben有些心疼，「真的沒事。」他又強調一次，「為什麼你這麼緊張？」Ben肯定自己不是凶神惡煞的臉，事實上他參選美國總統的時候還因為這張臉在婦女間拿到很高的得票率，所以他不懂為什麼婦人這麼害怕。

「你是Lord Set的客人，我們不該這麼失禮。」婦人低著頭不敢看Ben。

「我……我不是他的客人。」Ben看了一下四周，確定沒有疑似Set的屬下在找他，但是婦人卻說他是Set的客人？這種說法又不像是他被Set通緝的樣子，「你為什麼㑹這樣說？」

這次換婦人疑惑了，她小心翼翼的說：「你的衣服，那種布料是只有Lord Set才能擁有的。」

這話讓Ben楞住了，沒想到是這部份露餡了，他以為身上的衣服看起來跟外面的路人差不多，「……我確實在Set的神殿待過，但我不是他的客人。」

Ben這樣說，婦人更困惑了。

為了避免Set得到消息，Ben覺得他有必要解釋過清楚，「我是外地人，只是受到Set的招待而言，我不是他的客人。」他又強調了一次，考慮了一下Ben繼續說：「我在找跟我一起過來這裡的朋友，你有遇過其他外地人嗎？」

婦人搖頭說：「這邊四周是沙漠，只有少數的商人㑹往返這裡跟尼羅河，你是商人嗎？」

「不，我不是商人……」Ben不知道該捏造什麼身份給自己，但是婦人卻沒有質疑他的身份，只點頭同意他的說法：

「商人是不會受到Lord Set的招待。你要找的人是？」

正在思考怎麼形容Mike時，Ben的腳邊忽然揚起沙塵，螺旋上揚的小型沙暴迅速把他包圍，Ben本能的閉上眼睛，感覺到環繞的沙暴停下後，Set出現在他的眼前。


	3. Chapter 3

Ben回到了神殿的大廳。

「不要再發生一次。」Set對著跪在一旁的Taten說。

「絕對不會。」Taten顫抖著完全不敢抬頭。

「還有記得我剛剛說的。」對著Taten交代完後，Set完全沒有看Ben一眼直接轉頭離開。

「等一下！」Ben雖然不懂Set到底是如何把他弄回來，但為什麼把他弄回來卻完全沒理會他。

Set停下腳步面無表情的看著Ben。 

「你不能囚禁我，我要去找我朋友。」考慮到最後Ben還是只提出他的需求。

「你朋友是誰？」Set瞇起眼睛看著Ben。

「跟我一起出現在這世界的人。」Ben試探性的說。

「你出現的時候只有一個人。」說完Set就繞過Ben打算離開這裡。

「等一下。」Ben追了上去，「我要去找我朋友。」

「你哪裡都不能去。」Set的臉色沈了下來。

「你不能囚禁我。」Set的話引起Ben的不悅。

「我可以。」Set往前跨了一步，只差一點就跟Ben貼在一起，「你是獻給神的祭品，沒有我的允許，你哪裡都不能去。」

「什麼祭品？」Ben覺得他聽不懂Set的話。

「沙漠裡的一切都是屬於我的，不管你為什麼出現在沙漠中，都屬於我。」Set一對著Ben宣告。

Set的話超出了Ben的想像，他皺著眉頭說：「我不屬於你。」不管Set㑹不會抓狂，或者自己有沒有辦法逃離他的勢力範圍，Ben堅持把自己的意見表達清楚，不退縮。

Set的手忽然扣住Ben的臉，他說：「你哪裡都去不了。」不在乎Ben還是不妥協的表情，Set鬆開手扔下其他人自顧自的離開大廳。

從沒想過㑹遇上這種完全無法溝通的人，Ben覺得跟Set比起來當年他選總統的競爭對手真是和藹可親，至少對方㑹說人話。

Ben蹲下來把還跪著的Taten拉起來，旁邊還有其他一起跪著的衛兵在Set離開後就自行爬起來離開了。

「還好嗎？」Set不是和藹的人，Ben不希望因為他的關係讓Taten他們受罰。

「嗯。」Taten點頭，然後開口問：「您是外出找朋友嗎？」

「呃……是。」Ben有點遲疑的回答。

「您要找任何人請告訴我，我可以託其他人幫您找。」Taten小心翼翼的說。

「我知道了。」Ben苦笑了一下。這次逃跑失敗後，他一定㑹被看管的更嚴謹，所以他得想其他方法。

「對了，Lord Set有準備禮物給您，東西在您的房裡，我帶您去看。」

Taten興致勃勃的在前面領路，Ben沒辦法拒絕只好跟著她。

※ ※ ※

地上那些擺放整齊的飾品Ben看的眼花撩亂，除了戒指跟項鍊外，還有很多他看不懂的東西，這些東西是什麼意思？

「這些藍色的寶石很襯您的眼睛。」

Taten說了Ben才發現這些東西上面都鑲了或大或小的藍色石頭。

「這些東西是？」Ben覺得他必須再確定一次他看到的東西。

「Lord Set從寶庫裡拿出這些藍色的寶石，吩咐工匠做出襯托它們的飾品。」Taten拿了其中像是掛墜的一個遞給Ben看，「這是最好的工匠打造出來的，很適合您。」

鑲在上面的藍色透明石頭，裡面看不到一絲雜質，雖然Ben不懂石頭也大概知道這是珍品，在加上鑲嵌住它的黃金跟環繞著的精緻紋路，這東西很貴重。Ben想問為什麼Set要給他這些東西，但是Taten臉上期待給出正面回應的表情讓他問不出口。

這樣很像是上位者賞賜下來的東西，Ben覺得他可能沒有拒絕的權利。

「我用不上這些東西。」Ben委婉的說：「我不習慣帶飾品。」之前Taten要幫他佩戴飾品時都被他拒絕了，Ben也不想從現在開始被迫戴上。

「可是今晚Lord Set的宴會您不能就這樣參加。」Taten不認同的說

「什麼宴會？」

「慶功宴，Lord Set攻破了一個惡魔的巢穴，宴會是犒賞士兵的。」

「這應該跟我沒有關係。」

「Lord Set說過您必須出席。」

「我拒絕。」Ben沒忘記他剛剛跟Set的爭執，而且現在Set說不定改變想法了。

Ben的神情讓Taten不敢多說什麼，她看著還舖在地上的飾品說：「我先幫您把這些收起來。」

想叫Taten不用這樣小心謹慎，但是Ben不知道要怎樣開口，他剛剛才因為逃跑害了Taten。

「麻煩你了。」Ben最後只能擠出這句話。

把東西都收拾好後，Taten忽然看到Ben身上沾了一些沙塵，趕緊取水過來給他整理。Ben再一次拒絕她想幫忙的意圖，他客氣的請她離開。明白Ben的習慣Taten沒有再次嘗試，她把房間留給Ben。

沒有碰觸Taten拿來的水，Ben走到窗戶邊坐下，底下街道來往的人比平時還多，他現在才明白外面那些穿著輕甲的士兵是Set帶回來的，難怪今天的街道特別熱鬧。

火紅的太陽沿著山的另一邊降下，即使Ben努力的張大眼睛也看不見拉著太陽的飛船，他還是不習慣這裡的一切，今天他體驗到了沙漠之神的力量，似乎只要在沙漠裡，就在Set的掌中，但是這裡的四周都被沙漠環繞，他要怎樣才能離開去找Mike？

忽然傳來敲門聲，Taten在門外說：「請問您好了嗎？Lord Set派了其他人過來帶您去宴會。」

「進來吧。」

Taten進來後，有幾個衛兵跟著她後面走進來。

看著完全沒動過的水，Taten說：「Lord Set在等您，我幫您？」

「如果我拒絕參加呢？」Ben看著那些全副武裝的衛兵。

「Lord Set要我們帶您過去。」領頭的人說。

「你們的宴會與我無關。」

那些人因為Ben的話上前包圍住他，像是打算直接把人帶走。

Ben看著房內的六個人，門外也有人看守，就算在白宮事件後Mike加強了他的體能訓練，這些人還是太多了。

「Taten麻煩你幫我一下。」Ben最後還是妥協了。

其他人後退讓出一些空間，但還是盯著Ben，沒有鬆懈。

Taten就算了，他現在得習慣被更多人圍觀這件事嗎？如果可以Ben很希望叫他們滾出去，但是他沒有命令這些人的權利。

不知道從哪裡拿來布料比平常更精美的衣服，還有稍早那些飾品，Taten一層一層套在Ben身上，Ben忽然有種他像洋娃娃的錯覺，他阻止了Taten的動作，把幾個大件的飾品拿下來還給她，這些都是用料紮實的黃金打造成的，很重！

「這樣就好了。」如果可以Ben想把身上所有的飾品都拿下來，但Taten一定不會同意。

「可是……」Taten有點遲疑。

「時間已經晚了，走吧。」為了預防Taten又想把那些套在他身上，Ben只好自己主動提醒他們。

Taten驚呼一聲後，趕緊把其他東西收拾好，跟在Ben後面前往宴會。

到達後，果不其然宴會已經開始了，Set坐在正中間，旁邊有一個跟他一樣高大的女人。

「Nephthys？」Ben問。能跟Set平起平坐的女人也只有他的妻子了。

「是的，Lady也來了。」

舞者在大廳中間，士兵們環繞著她們席地而坐，整個大廳都坐滿了人，也沒有人注意到他們。

「沒有我的位置。」就跟Ben想的一樣，宴會跟他一點關係的沒有。

「您的座位在Lord Set旁邊。」衛兵指著Set旁邊的一小塊空地，如果不是刻意指出來那塊地方很容易被忽視，那看起來比較像保留給Set的空間。

看來他沒有選擇，Ben只好硬著頭皮走過去。

Set的位置是最醒目的地方，Ben往那邊移動時，其他人漸漸注意到他，他看起來不像侍者卻走到Set身邊，大家都小聲的議論紛紛。Set也注意到了，他原本緊繃的嘴角揚起一點弧度。


	4. Chapter 4

Ben在Set旁邊坐下來後，Set立刻要Taten替他拿食物過來。Taten依著Ben的喜好，拿了很多水果放在他面前。因為不習慣這裡的氣候跟食物，水果反而變成Ben吃最多的東西，但是Set似乎不太滿意，他要Taten拿更多的食物過來，直到東西在Ben面前堆成一座小山。

Ben的臉沈了下來，不僅是因為面前堆了吃不完的食物，現在整個大廳的人都盯著他看，除了士兵連舞者都趁空檔一直往他這裡瞄，他甚至感覺到有個視線越過Set看向他，這種狀況下Ben如作針氈，只是從早到現在他只吃了一餐，所以他還是拿了一些東西吃。

「我見沒這個人，他從哪裡來的？」Nephthys忽然開口問。

「我從邊境帶回來的俘虜。」Set的眼神依舊在Ben身上。

不懂Set為什麼要這樣說，但是Ben沒有插話，他記得Osiris跟Isis是兄妹結婚，Nephthys跟Set應該也是，雖然知道各國神話很多都是這樣，Ben還是覺得有些不適應。

「戰俘應該要在牢裡。」

「他是戰利品，要展示出來。」

Set的話讓Ben差點嗆到，所以他是Set用來炫耀的？他不知道自己哪裡值得炫耀了？

「你惡魔的巢穴找到他？他真的是凡人嗎？」

「你什麼時候分不出凡人跟惡魔了？」

他們夫妻互相質疑的對話，讓Ben有些不舒服，但那跟他沒有關係。

「這叫月亮的眼淚，你喝看看。」Set忽然把自己手邊的一壺酒倒給Ben，半強迫的要他喝下去。

不能拒絕，Ben只好試了一小口，味道像含酒精的葡萄汁，跟葡萄酒差很多，不過已經比之前喝過的據說是葡萄酒跟啤酒的飲料好多了。

「不錯吧。」Ben的杯子見底後，Set立刻把它又倒滿。

Ben看了一下Set手上的酒壺，不大但是裝飾的很漂亮，壺身還貼有金箔，整個宴會似乎只有Set手上的那一瓶，Nephthys前面沒有類似的東西，發現這個狀況後，Ben沒辦法繼續喝，他把杯子放下。注意到Ben的拒絕， Set沒強迫他，只把酒壺放在他的杯子旁。

Set的舉動，Nephthys全程都看在眼裡，Ben知道，Set背對著Nephthys，而他能越過Set看見Nephthys。那樣的視線讓Ben想起Leah，好像他跟Mike做了什麼背叛Leah的事。……Mike不只是他能託付性命屬下，也是他的好朋友，Mike跟Leah結婚的時候，雖然他不方便到場到，但也選了禮物託Lynne送過去，幾次白宮內部的宴會Mike也有帶Leah來參加，到倫敦前Mike才說過等Leah生了孩子後，他想要多一些時間陪她。在倫敦逃亡的時候，Ben才知道原來Mike也會因為第一次當爸爸而緊張。Leah生產時要送的禮物，他也想了幾個腹案……。Ben從沒想過他跟Mike㑹有什麼不可告人的事情。該死，他會有那種錯覺都是因為Set那張跟Mike一模一樣的臉的錯！

本來就是被強迫參加宴會的Ben心情更差了。

Taten拿了一壺新的酒走過來，她越過Ben，把Set的酒杯倒滿，然後退開。因為她的動作Ben忽然發現在不知不覺的時候他跟Set間的空隙已經不見了，Set整個人挪到了他的旁邊，但是Ben的另一邊也靠著別人，他沒有地方可以退了，但是Set若無其事的看著前面的舞者，彷彿他從沒移動過。

胡亂的往肚裡塞一些食物後，Ben起身離開。

門口的衛兵沒阻止他，Ben走在空蕩的走廊上擔心有人㑹追上來，但是什麼都沒有，只有他一個人的腳步聲。

Ben回到房間後，把身上那些飾品卸下來扔到一邊，他剛坐下時，Taten跑了進來。

「您還好嗎？」Taten擔心的看著臉色不太好的Ben。

「沒事，只是累了。」Ben躺在床上看著天花板，房間裡還能聽到宴會的聲音，但那都跟他沒關係。

「那您好好休息。」離開房間前，Taten看了一下Ben亂扔的東西，還是決定先把那些東西留在原地，她感覺到Ben的不悅，不敢繼續待在這裡。

※ ※ ※

睡夢中，Ben感覺到有人進了他的房間，他沒有起身等著看對方要做什麼。腳步聲來到他的床邊，Ben睜開眼，看到Set坐在床緣，他剛要起身，但Set忽然把他壓制在床上。

「放開我。」Set壓著Ben的兩隻手，Ben試著要把手抽回來，但Set抓得很牢。

Set跨過Ben跪在他的上方，把Ben的手拉到他的頭頂上，藉著體型差異，他只用單手就控制了Ben的雙手，他的另一隻手抬起Ben的下巴，像在審視什麼。 Ben從他的身上聞到一絲酒味，但是Set的眼睛看起來很清醒。

「放開我！」Ben別開臉拒絕Set的碰觸，他掙扎著想把手抽回來。

「你知道要怎樣服侍神嗎？」Set捏住Ben的下巴，強迫他面對自己。

Ben停止掙扎，Set的話讓他有種不好的預感，他想前Mike說過被壓制的時候不要浪費體力，要掙脫、反擊都必須等待最好的時間。

「把你獻上來的人教過你嗎？」Set的手指暗示性的摩擦著Ben的臉。

「我聽不懂你在說什麼。」

「很好，我也不喜歡有人碰過我的東西。我會教你怎麼服侍我。」  
Set的手隔著衣服從Ben的胸膛往下滑，Set分開Ben的腳預防他反抗，然後手從短裙的下襬往上把它撩高揉捏著Ben的臀部。

第一次被人襲臀這件事讓Ben楞住了，Mike沒教過他如果要被人侵犯了，該怎麼反擊，而且還是被同性別的人侵犯。Ben從沒遇過這種事，Set有妻子，就算他們夫妻看起來不和，至少能肯定他喜歡異性。就算Set那張臉跟Mike一樣好看，Ben也不想跟他發生些什麼，這樣他回去後該如何面對Mike的臉？

「Nephthys呢？你的妻子不是在這裡嗎？」

「她知道你是我的……」

「但是她好像不太高興看到我。」Ben沒有忘記Nephthys看他的眼神。

Set冷哼了一聲，「她怎樣都不會高興。」

Ben想不起神話裡面Set跟Nephthys的故事，重點是提起Nephthys並不能阻止Set，他得想其他辦法。

「我現在不想聽到你說出別人的名字，誰都不行。」Set捏住Ben的下顎，強迫他把嘴打開，然後覆上去。

Ben在Set嘴裡嘗到了炙熱的氣息，像是沙漠裡乾燥的風，又像是征戰的士兵在攻城掠地，逼迫Ben投降，Ben沒有反抗但也沒有迎合，一直到Set放過他的時候，他抬頭狠狠的朝Set撞過去，雖然自己也撞的頭昏眼花，但他在Set反應過來前掙脫開。Ben剛往旁邊爬了一小段，立刻被Set抓住腳，Ben轉過身對著Set那張他已經看不爽很久的臉揍下去，Set再一次鬆手，這次給了Ben足夠的時間逃離Set旁邊。

站在離Set最遠的角落，Ben不知道外面有沒有人駐守，如果有人那他一定㑹被抓回來，這裡只有Set一個人，他不能冒險跑出去，也不能呼救，其他人過來的話他根本無處可逃。

這樣的反抗方式出乎Set的意料，他的大意讓Ben逃開了。Set起身坐在床上，看著已經準備隨時逃跑的Ben，他對著Ben伸出手說：「過來。」

Ben很意外Set沒有立刻發火，他一邊等著Set下一個動作一邊思考要怎樣讓Set放棄。

「過來，不要讓我再重複一次。」Set的臉沈了下來。

窗外吹進一些夾著沙的風聚集在Ben的腳邊。


	5. Chapter 5

「我不是你的祭品，我對男人也沒有興趣。」

「所以？你不是也知道你逃不掉。」Ben比Set想的更聰明，他很冷靜的等待機會。

沙子在Ben腳下聚集成小沙丘，這是他第一次體會到Set對沙的控制力，他往旁邊移動了幾步，沙子也緩慢的跟著他移動，他只能希望不要湧進更多的沙子困住他。Ben思考了一下逃跑的路線，比起往門外跑，窗戶應該是更好的選擇，雖然這裡離地面有一段距離，Mike教他的落地方式他還記得七八成，如果這一次跳樓能回去他的世界就好了。

Set注意到Ben的視線，他起身走到窗戶前面，擋住Ben的希望，他站在窗戶前面又重複一先前的話，「你哪裡的去不了。」

Ben不想多費口舌跟Set爭辯，沒有辦法逃，所以他得想辦法讓Set放棄，就算他是個大男人也不想碰到這種事，回到白宮後他要怎麼跟心理醫師說：他在異世界遇到自稱是沙漠之神的巨人，還被侵犯了，留下了陰影，需要心理諮詢？他沒有任何動作只靜靜的等待Set的下一個舉動。

「你惹怒我了。」Set瞇著眼說。

窗戶外湧入大量的沙子向Ben襲來，沙子的速度不快，Ben在沙碰到他之前躲開了，但是沙又緊接著追上他，Ben努力的繼續閃躲，在不知不覺的時候他躲到了床邊，Set抓住他把人重新丟回床上。Set抵住Ben的肩膀，Ben伸直了手也只能碰觸Set的上臂，兩個人的力氣懸殊太大，無論Ben如何掙扎都沒有用。

「服侍神是種榮耀。」

Set用力扣住Ben的肩膀，Ben覺得他的肩膀快被捏碎，他冒著冷汗徒勞的試圖拉開Set的手。

「你應該……去找覺得是榮耀的人。」Ben從咬緊的齒縫中擠出話。

「……不準拒絕我！」Set用上了更大的力氣。

Ben抓著Set的手胡亂掙扎，指甲在Set手上留下痕跡。Ben寧願同時面對Kang跟Kamran，也不想經歷這個，至少那是殉國，是英雄式的死法，這個是人身侵犯，犯人還跟Mike長的一模一樣而且是放大版，他剛剛應該朝那張臉多揍幾拳的。

「放開我……」難以承受的巨痛讓Ben瀕臨昏厥，他鬆開手無力再掙扎。

發現Ben的異狀， Set趕緊鬆開手，疼痛減輕後，Ben立刻鬆了一口氣，兩邊的肩膀還在抽痛，但現在免除粉碎性骨折的危機了。

「……告訴我，你要什麼？」Set撫平Ben皺起的眉頭。

「什麼？」

「除了離開以外，你想要什麼？」

Set忽然轉變態度讓Ben錯愕了一下，他試著說：「能先從我身上起來嗎？」

「別離開我。」Set又重複了一次才退開。

Ben坐起來跟Set對視，他說：「我不是這世界的人。」

「你哪裡都不准去。」Set握緊拳頭說。

爭辯沒有意義，Ben也不想在這時候惹惱Set，所以他沒有回話。

「……你休息吧。」說完後，Set不再有其他動作，他留下Ben一個人，自己離開房間。

雖然Set離開了，但是Ben沒有鬆懈下來，Set太反覆無常，Ben不敢肯定他不會回來，Ben沒辦法安心入睡，只能坐在床上抱著雙膝打盹，如果Set又進來的話，至少他比較容易反擊。

※ ※ ※

接下來的日子Set不曾再次半夜進入Ben的房間，雖然如此Ben還是睡的很不踏實，少數能入睡的時候他㑹做惡夢，先是夢到被Kang困在白宮的地下碉堡，這一次Mike沒有出現，Conner生死不明，他只能任由Kang挾著他撤退，然後他被交給Kamran，Kamran向全世界直播淩辱他的畫面後才處決他。但對Ben來說更可怕的是另一個夢，夢中Mike抓著他在地下通道奔跑，跑著跑著抓著他的人忽然變成Set，Set把他壓在牆上說：他哪裡都去不了。通道的盡頭是這座神殿，Set坐在屬於他的神座上，他坐在Set的旁邊，但是Ben無法分辨坐在那裡的人是Set還是Mike？

所以Mike到底掉到哪裡去了？經過最近的紛擾，如果Mike在這附近應該已經得到他在這裡的消息，宴會上有很多人看到他，金髮在這裡很稀有，宴會上的士兵應該把他的消息傳出去了，為什麼Mike還沒有衝進來？如果Mike在更遠的地方，他一定㑹搞出更大的騷動，讓Ben得到消息，但是這裡很安靜……，這世界消息的傳遞速度很慢，所以Mike很可能去挾持那些埃及神讓他們幫忙找人，Ben幾乎可以想像Mike拿槍抵著太陽神的畫面……，也許再一兩天就會得到Mike的消息。

現在，每一天Taten都會拿一些很精巧的東西過來，但是Ben看都沒看過那些東西一眼。他不懂那些東西是什麼意思，Taten也不曾替Set帶話過來，Ben只有很少的時候㑹在走廊跟Set擦肩而過，他不知道要怎樣開口詢問，也無意去問。

雖然他還是可以在神殿裡隨意走動，但是現在他的房間門口多了兩個衛兵站崗，無論他去哪裡他們都㑹跟著，他的窗戶下面也多了人巡邏，他被看的很緊，只是那時候Mike也把他看的很緊，結果他們還不是到了這個奇怪的世界，如果能找到方法回去，那些看守沒有意義。

「小心，您快掉下去了。」Taten喊住Ben繼續往前傾的動作。

為了Taten的心臟著想，Ben還是停下來，下面是水池，其實他不介意下水游個泳。

這裡是神殿的角落，走廊連接著水池，很少人㑹到這邊來，Taten看不下去Ben整天悶在房間裡，帶他過來散心。水池幾乎是小型游泳池的大小，也許改天他可以下水消暑一下……。

「您要睡一下嗎？」Taten看著眼睛幾乎快瞇起來的Ben問。

「嗯……」Ben靠在Taten拿來的墊子上昏昏欲睡的應聲。徐徐的風吹來很舒服，連日睡得不安穩的疲勞全部湧上來，他沒有抗拒的睡著了……。

睡夢中，Ben夢見了Mike拿著衝鋒槍衝進神殿跟Set對峙，Set雖然手上只有長矛但是卻沒有落下風，兩張一模一樣的臉怒目相向讓Ben覺得有些好笑，他真的笑出來了，兩個人都轉過來看他，異口同聲的問他：要跟誰走？他當然要跟Mike一起回到原本的世界，但是Set難過的眼神讓他放不下，他的臉上有一些什麼落下了，他伸手去摸卻什麼都沒摸到……。

「啊……」  
Taten壓抑過的驚呼聲從耳邊傳來，Ben張開眼睛看到一對放大版的複眼正貼著他，臉上的瘙癢感因為是牠的觸鬚也貼在Ben的臉。Ben反射性的向後退，他在複眼裡看到很多張自己驚恐的臉。

「不好意思把您吵醒了。」Taten看起來想把放大版的金龜子趕走，卻又拿牠們沒辦法，「牠們平常是不會靠近Lord Set以外的人的，不知道為什麼牠㑹靠過來。」

除了靠近他們的這隻外，不遠處還有一隻在喝水。

「這是Set養的？」Ben記得金龜子是吃素，旁邊這隻目前也不像有打算往他身上咬一口的樣子，只是不知道為什麼一直往他身上湊。

「牠們幫Lord拉戰車，平時Lord都讓牠們自己四處走動。」Taten觀察金龜子了一下後說：「牠看起來好像希望您摸摸牠。」

牠的頭確實一直往Ben的身上湊，考慮到金龜子的殼，Ben重重的往牠的頭拍了幾下。

被拍頭後，金龜子像是更興奮一樣，整隻想湊到Ben的身上，牠的腿都比人高了，如果真的整個蟲身湊上來，Ben覺得自己被壓死的機率很高，他爬起來試圖把金龜子的頭往旁邊推，推了幾次後，金龜子低著頭走開了，Ben有種錯覺，像是看到一隻因為被拒絕而落寞地走開的大狗。


	6. Chapter 6

「牠們平常很乖的。」Taten解釋，「我常常看到牠們，只要有人靠近，牠們就會跑掉。不過可以留下水果，走開以後牠們㑹過來吃。」她指著旁邊的水果盤，「您可以試試看，說不定牠們㑹願意從您的手中吃。」

像餵食小動物那樣？Taten用期待的眼神看著Ben，他不好拒絕，Ben拿了幾顆果子跳下走廊朝著牠們走過去，被Ben推開的那隻正湊在同伴旁邊低頭喝水，另一隻抬頭看見了Ben，牠繞過同伴爬到Ben的面前，歪著頭像是在打量他一樣，Ben靜靜的等待著，牠的頭貼近了Ben，觸鬚在Ben的身上掃來掃去搞的他很癢，然後發現了Ben手上的食物，有個堅硬的東西刮過Ben的手卷走他手上的果子。

另一隻發現Ben走過來也跟著湊上來，牠擠開了同伴想再靠近Ben一些，同伴不甘心被擠開，也跟著擠回去，兩隻在Ben的面前鬧成一團，Ben不想被牠們波及後退幾步，但是有隻昆蟲腳忽然掃過來，他向後躲開，但他不小心踩到石頭重心不穩，在跌倒前有隻手扶住他，那個人也伸手擋住了兩隻金龜子不讓牠們繼續擠過來。

跟Ben相差近一倍的手，還有乾燥炙熱的氣息，不用回頭他也知道背後的人是Set，他被困在金龜子跟Set中間，向前，可能㑹被還擠成一團的金龜子踩死，但是背後的Set太靠近了，他不想跟Set靠得那麼近。

Set的手重重的拍了金龜子的殼，牠們發現Set來了立刻停下，乖乖的在他前面站好。

「你還好嗎？」Set扶著Ben的手沒有鬆開，「我第一次看到牠們親近別人。」

「沒事。」Ben往旁邊跨了一步，跟Set拉開距離，這是那個夜晚以後他們第一次面對面，如果可以Ben希望能再離Set遠一點，但是他怕㑹引起Set的怒氣。

「你在餵牠們嗎？」Set轉頭要Taten再拿一些水果過來，「牠們不會傷到你。」

Taten把整盤水果端到Ben的面前，Ben不知道要怎樣告訴Set他其實對餵食巨大的金龜子沒興趣，是Taten要他餵的，現在他只想回房間，離Set越遠越好。三個人僵在那裡，Taten疑惑的看著Set跟Ben，Set拿了顆水果半強迫的放在Ben手上。

「再試一次。」Set拉著Ben的手往前伸。

兩隻金龜子立刻湊了上來把他們兩個夾在中間，但是因為牠們太巨大了，兩個頭互相抵著對方，誰都沒辦法吃到Ben手上的水果，看不下去的Ben又從盤子裡拿了一顆水果，一左一右的拉開距離，牠們才終於吃到眼前的水果。吃完後牠們還小心翼翼的往Ben身上靠，他摸了一下牠們金屬般的外殼，觸感滿光滑的，但不像金屬那樣冰冷，Ben不確定牠們有沒有被觸摸的感覺，不過至少牠們沒有繼續靠上來 。

「你為什麼㑹到這邊？」Set向前了一小步拉近跟Ben的距離。

Ben又拿了幾顆水果餵金龜子，沒有理會Set的問題。

Taten看了一下Ben冷淡的神色，代他回答Set，「我帶Lord Ben過來的。」

「你喜歡牠們嗎？」Set繼續說：「我讓牠們載你飛一圈？」

「不用。」飛一圈？Ben想起來Taten說這兩隻金龜子㑹替Set拉戰車，讓金龜子拉著戰車飛起來，聽起來就不是很安全，他也不想跟Set一起待在戰車的狹小空間裡。

金龜子們似乎感覺到氣氛不太好，牠們默默的往旁邊爬走，Ben也被牠們簇擁著走到另一邊。與Set拉開一點距離後，兩隻金龜子又互相推擠著想靠近Ben，他後退了幾步，站在水邊的岩石上，其中一隻金龜子把頭湊到Ben前面，Ben拍了拍牠的頭，忽然另一隻擠過來，Ben措手不及被推到水裡。

Ben記得水池好像有點深度，這樣的落水方式應該不會撞到石頭？他深吸了一口氣，然後水花遮蓋了視線。整個人沒入水中後，Ben放任自己下沈，他隔著水看到晴朗無雲的天空，池水比他預想的還乾淨，他想在水裡多待一下，但是旁邊傳來入水的聲音，Ben轉頭看到Set整朝著他游過來，Ben踢了下水後，人浮出水面，Set靠近他後也跟著浮出水面。

「……我㑹游泳。」Ben看著應該是來救他的Set說。

「嗯。」 Set收起本來緊張的表情爬上岸，彷彿那個因為擔心Ben而跳下水的人不是他。

「您沒事吧？」Taten站在岸邊擔心的問。

「沒事。」Ben從離Set有段距離的位置上岸。

「您穿著濕衣服㑹著涼，要趕快換上乾燥的衣服。」Taten著急的四處張望，想先找東西給Ben披著。

Set脫下自己的披風披在Ben的身上，然後對著Taten說：「去拿衣服。」

「是。」Taten立刻跑回屋子去。

天氣很熱，Ben其實不太在意身上的濕衣服，他有點想把身上的披風拿下來，但Set壓住他的手。

「有風。」

「我要先把衣服脫下來。」

Set沒再阻止Ben，但是Ben脫下上衣後，他把披風披回Ben的身上，「別脫下來，等Taten拿新的衣服過來。」

不想為了這種事爭執，所以Ben沒有再把它拿下來。

「水性不錯，你喜歡水？」Set忽然開口。

「嗯。」Ben點頭回應。游泳是他難得贏Mike的一項運動，如果沒走上政治這條路他很可能會成為游泳選手，只是進白宮後Mike要他從其他更實用的運動鍛鍊體能，名義上是其他運動派上用場的機會比較大，不過Ben覺得有一部份是Mike想挽回他的自尊心，Ben很想跟Mike說游泳輸他真的沒什麼，大學時是他自願放棄成為國手的，輸給準國手真的不算什麼。

Taten抱著衣物快步走回來，「我幫您更衣。」

Ben完全不想在Set面前換衣服，他張望了一下想找個隱密的地方。

「那邊有個房間，Taten你帶他過去。」Set沒什麼表情的指著原先Ben休息的走廊。

Taten訝異了一下Set指的地方，然後帶著Ben到那個房間。

那是一個看起來已經很久沒有使用的房間，房間很大雖然傢俱看起來有些歷史，但是很乾淨像是有人會定時打掃。  
「我自己來就好。」Ben阻止了Taten打算幫他脫衣服的動作。

「那我在外面等您。」Taten關上房門留下Ben一個人。

房間裡有窗戶，雖然窗戶外只有一些樹叢，Ben還是找一個遠離窗戶的角落換衣服，他現在已經能把腰帶打出漂亮的結。換好衣服後，Ben拿著濕衣服走房門時發現Taten不見了，但是門口多了兩個衛兵，他們是今天負責跟著Ben的人，只是通常他們不會離他這麼近。

「Taten呢？」Ben問他們。

「Lord Set要她去收拾東西，請您先在這裡等一下。」

Ben看了一下外面，Set也離開了，水池邊只剩下兩隻金龜子，但是牠們跑到另一頭了，這裡只剩下他跟這兩個衛兵。Ben走出房門坐回本來Taten舖在走廊的位置。

這裡因為有水的關係比Ben的房間還涼爽，所以Ben也沒有回房的打算，只是這樣呆坐著有點無聊，這樣清閑的日子是他從來沒有過的，如果不是在這個奇怪的地方會更好。

沒多久，Taten領著幾個人搬著一些東西走過來，Taten指揮著那些人把東西搬進房間裡。

「Lord Set把這個房間給您，我把您的東西都搬過來了，您檢查一下有沒有遺漏了？」Taten打開那些箱子給Ben看。

「給我？」Ben沒去看那些箱子，反正他的東西都是Set給的，「這房間原本是誰的？」

「這是Lord Set成年以前住的房間……」


	7. Chapter 7

除了原本Ben擁有的東西外，Taten還拿來了許多東西，原本在房間裡的舊東西都被清出去，房間很大，但是Taten拿來的東西還是塞滿整個空間了，Ben都快懷疑Set把自己的寶庫搬來這邊了，不過Taten說這些東西不及Set擁有的百分之一，Ben只好當作Set無聊想把東西放到另一處，整座神殿都是他的，不管東西在哪裡都還是他的。

Set這些示好的舉動讓他很不習慣，不只Taten，現在其他人也對他必恭必敬，一切都是因為Set的關係……

叩！叩！叩！

「請進。」

門被推開，Taten拿著黏土板走進來，「Lord，Lord Set在問您的朋友有什麼特徵？他下令讓人去找您的朋友。」

Ben錯愕了一下。

「Lord？」Taten疑惑，「您的朋友？」

「……嗯，他的名字是Mike、黑髮、比我還高一點……」然後他停頓了。

「還有呢？」Taten不解的看著欲言又止的Ben。

「他……」Ben不知道要如何跟Taten說Mike跟Set的臉一模一樣。

「只有這些線索沒辦法找人。」Taten為難的說。

「他……他的臉……跟Set一樣。」

Taten楞了一陣後，艱難的開口說：「沒有人會跟神祗長的一樣。」

Ben苦笑，Taten的反應在他的意料中，「他確實跟Set長一樣，不是很像而已，是一模一樣。」

「可是神祗跟人是不一樣的，我從沒聽說過有人的長相跟神祗一樣。」

「我們不是這世界的人。」Ben提醒Taten。

「……Lord，我問過守衛，他們很確定沒有人來找過您。」Taten看了一下Ben的臉才繼續說：「而且您是一個人出現在神殿……您的朋友……真的跟您一起來到這裡嗎？」

……Taten的話提醒了Ben他最害怕的事，Ben還沒尋找回家的方法，他只想著要找到Mike，彷彿找到Mike就能回家了，像在地下碉堡時那樣，看見Mike他才終於覺得有希望；在倫敦的時候，刀子架在脖子上時他還是抱著希望，期待Mike能出現。如果Mike不在這裡，那他要怎麼從這裡回家？……

「Lord？您還好嗎？」Taten看著臉色不太好的Ben，擔心的問。

「沒事……」Ben搖頭，他沉默了一陣才開口，「智慧之神住哪？有智慧之神吧？」

「智慧之神是Thoth，據說他住在森林深處的沼澤，您要找他？」

「我想問他回家的方法。」Ra太遙遠，也許智慧之神可以幫他，但是森林？這裡都是沙漠，哪裡有森林？

「我沒有見過他，您的問題還是先跟Lord Set詢問吧。」Taten搖頭表示她幫不上忙。

「我知道了，謝謝你。」如果可以，Ben早就跟Set問了，但Set不像會同意他離開的樣子。

房門忽然被打開，Set無預警的走了進來。

「Lord。」Taten趕緊對著Set行禮。

讓Taten起身後，Set對著Ben問：「把朋友的特徵跟Taten說了嗎？」

「……說了。」Ben用眼神阻止了想說話的Taten。

「嗯。」Set隨意的應了聲，然後他話鋒一轉，「我帶你去看水。」

「水？」Ben看了下房門外的水池。

「更大片的水。」

「……好。」

Set有些訝異Ben答應的那麼容易。

「現在嗎？」Ben不太確定Set是否打算現在外出。

「嗯。」

Ben覺得他需要到外面走一走，看一下這個世界，思考回家的方法……

※ ※ ※

看到Set的戰車，Ben立刻後悔了，戰車的韁繩繫在兩隻金龜子腳上，雖然現在那兩隻金龜子看起來沉穩多了，重點是戰車上的空間只能容納Set一個人，他有種不太好的預感……

「上來吧。」Set朝著Ben伸手。

說過的話收不回來，Ben只能硬著頭皮爬上戰車，站在Set旁邊。Set沒在意Ben無視他的手，確定Ben抓穩後，他就拉緊韁繩，讓戰車起飛。

很快的建築物縮的越來越小，然後它們被拋下，在半空中，Ben才知道這座沙漠有多大，他們已經飛得很高，才勉強看到地平線的那頭有像是建築物的小點，其餘的都是一望無際的黃沙。他們飛行過程還算平穩，但是戰車只靠著兩條韁繩與金龜子連接，看起來一點都不可靠，Ben緊抓戰車怕忽然急轉彎或急速下墜。

「怕高？」Set注意到Ben的緊張。

「不是。」Ben搖頭。

但是Ben的臉色還是不太好看，所以Set把手環過Ben背後，把人整個圈在身前。Ben整個人更僵硬了，他直挺挺的站著不敢亂動，Set就貼在他的身後，有一點動作就會碰到……

金龜子的速度很快，沒多久就看到條大河還有繁華的城市座落在河畔，跟景色單調的沙漠不一樣，這裡到處是綠色的植物，跟富麗堂皇的建築物跟雕像，但是Set沒讓戰車進入城市，在抵達城市之前就降落了。

戰車一停下後，Ben就立刻走下來，他站在河岸回頭問Set：「尼羅河？」

「是尼羅河。」Set把戰車留在原地，跟在Ben後面。

「我以為會到海邊。」知道尼羅河對埃及很重要，不過Set說更大片的水時，Ben以為他指的是地中海。

「海邊？」

「呃……尼羅河的終點？」

「尼羅河的終點不是海。」

Ben想起來這個世界是平的，如果河流的終點不是海，那應該也不是什麼正常的地方。

「怎麼了？」Set疑惑Ben的沉默。

「不，沒什麼。」Ben搖頭，他找了塊石頭坐下來看著奔流的河水，如果這個世界有邊界，那到了邊界能找到回家  
的方法嗎？

「告訴我，你在想什麼？」Set站在Ben後面緊貼著他，「你想要什麼？」

「……我想回家，回去我的世界。」Ben沒有回頭看Set，他直視前方等Set的回應。

「…………留下來……你留在這裡的話，就算你要整個埃及，我都可以把它給你。」

「我不要埃及。」Set的話讓Ben皺眉，他站在石頭上跟Set對視，「我什麼都不需要，只想回家。」

Set拉著Ben的手問：「我不知道怎樣能讓你回去，但能不能為了我留下來？」

為了他？Ben不覺得自己跟Set有什麼特殊關係，他們連朋友都稱不上，但是Set一臉希翼的模樣，他什麼話都說不出口，他不曾在MIke臉上看過這種表情，所以他無法分辨眼前的人是誰……。

該死，Mike根本不會有這種表情，他一直都是凶神惡煞的臉，只有在取笑總統的時候會柔軟一些。Ben抽回自己的手，轉身背著對Set坐下。Mike是他的好朋友，是白宮裡少數敢吐槽總統的人，在Mike面前他只是Benjamin Asher，不是美利堅合眾國的總統……，他從沒跟任何人說過……Mike也是他的心靈支柱之一……


	8. Chapter 8

Ben靜靜的坐著，沒去管背後的Set在想什麼，然後他聽到了一些瑣碎的聲音，轉身尋找聲音的來源，看到了幾隻獅子朝著他們走過來，Ben緊張的站起來，Set不知道什麼時候轉過去面對獅子，但是他看起來似乎游刃有餘？獅子走近後居然對著Set低頭像是臣服一樣。

「餓了嗎？牠們帶來了一些獵物。」Set轉頭問Ben。

這時候Ben才注意到Set的腳邊有幾隻已經死亡的動物，「……這是？」

「牠們帶來的，你想吃什麼？我烤給你吃。」Set把那些動物拿起來讓Ben看的清楚些。

「不用了。」Ben搖頭，比起那個他更好奇獅子們的舉動，他第一次看到獅子會這樣低頭，「牠們是……？」

「怎麼了嗎？」Set不了解Ben的疑問，但是他看懂Ben的好奇，「你想再靠近一點？」Set朝著Ben伸手。

Ben猶豫了一下後，還是沒把手搭上去，但是他向前跨了一步站在Set的旁邊，「牠們為什麼會這樣？」

「獻祭，祈求自己行走在沙漠的時候不會受到沙暴襲擊。」

「你會襲擊牠們？」Ben還是不習慣身邊的人是傳說中的神祇，除了那次他從村莊裡被帶回神殿外他沒有看過Set展現其他的神力。

「不會，但是沙漠會隨我的心情變化。」

Ben看了看Set臉上的表情，然後努力看向遠處的沙漠，在他視力可見的範圍內，遠處看起來一片平靜，他記得來這裡的路上沙漠也很平靜，所以Set的心情不錯？

忽然Ben感覺到腳下有東西蹭著他，他低頭看到幾隻幼獅正好奇的望著他，但是獅群似乎沒有注意到，Ben疑惑的蹲下來，幼獅立刻湊上來嗅他，還有兩三隻在Set的腳邊打轉，終於發現幼獅的Set彎腰拎起一隻打量了一下，然後丟給Ben。

「那隻是雄獅。」

Set這樣說，Ben也好奇的看了看，幼獅在Ben手上不安分的扭來扭去，可愛的模樣讓Ben忍不住摸了幾下。有隻幼獅趁著沒人注意的時候，朝著地上的獵物屍體咬下去，但因為牙齒還不夠銳利，所以咬了半天也沒咬下一塊肉，其他幼獅注意到牠的動作，也一同跟著圍上去，Ben手上這隻也掙脫開Ben的手加入兄弟姐妹的行列，幼獅們對著獵物又咬又抓，還在撕咬的時候不小心鬆口而滾到旁邊去。

抬頭，Ben看到獅群緊張的看著幼獅，但又顧忌著他們不敢上前，「我們走吧。」他對著Set說。

「不帶一隻回去養嗎？你看起來很喜歡牠們。」Set跟在Ben後面回到戰車旁。

「他們這樣很好。」

獅群在他們離開後，立刻把肉咬成小塊小塊來餵幼獅，幼獅們一邊玩鬧一邊吃飯，雄獅則站在外圍警戒著，防範其他猛獸來襲。幼獅的模樣讓Ben想起了Conner小時候也是這樣頑皮，讓他跟Maggie頭痛不已……

「怎麼了？」Set看到Ben的臉色沈了下來。

「……只是想到我兒子而已。」

Ben的話讓Set沉默了。

「我們回去吧。」Ben爬上戰車看著Set。

「嗯，走吧。」

※ ※ ※

扔下筆，Ben煩躁的把桌上的紙卷推到一邊去，他起身離開桌前，無奈的走出房間在水池旁邊坐下。埃及的象形字太難懂了，本來Ben想多認識這個世界，然後從中找尋回去的方法，Taten說書房裡的紙卷他可以任意翻看，但是上面抽象的象形字Ben一個字也讀不懂，Taten識的字也不多，所以她找來了祭司教Ben識字。

只是來的人用一種很複雜的眼神看著Ben，他拼命想掩飾自己的輕蔑，卻讓Ben看的很清楚，他來了一次以後Ben就要他不要再過來了，Ben不知道那祭司是怎樣看他的，他在神殿裡無所事事，但是Set又把各種收藏品往這裡堆，沒有人會把黃金往客人房裡放，而且他只是個來路不明的凡人。

Ben拒絕了Taten找其他人來的提議，讓Taten來教他，兩個人花了不少力氣弄懂了多數的文字後，還是不懂紙卷上句子的意思，到現在Ben連一張紙卷都還沒讀完過，如果他真的能學會埃及的象形字，回去後可以成為埃及的考古學家，退休後的工作就有著落了，Ben自嘲的想。

「等一下！」

Taten的聲音從另一邊傳過來，Ben看到她氣喘吁吁的跑過來，然後他聽到爪子在地板上奔跑Anubis的聲音，一隻動物在他面前停下來。

Taten站在Ben的面前一邊喘氣一邊說：「這是Lord Set送給您的。」

「送給我？」Ben看著坐在他面前的動物，「這是狼還是狗？」

「是豺。」

「豺？」眼前的動物確實跟狼還有狗不太一樣，但是端坐著的樣子有點像狗，「為什麼送我？」

「Lord Set只說要送您，其他沒有說。」

「好吧。」Set通常也不會對他送的東西多做解釋，只是一般的東西可以收起來，活體的動物Ben不知道該怎麼處理，他沒養過寵物，不過……「Set好像是豺頭？」

「Lord Set的原型是豺頭人身沒錯。」

「這不是他吧？」Ben盯著那隻豺，彷彿下一秒牠會變成Set。

「他？」

「牠是Set交給你的？」

「是的。」

如果是這樣，至少牠應該不是Set變成的。Ben試著把手伸到豺的面前，牠嗅了嗅Ben的手，沒什麼反應的繼續坐著。

「Lord，幫牠取個名字吧。」

這難倒Ben了，當初Conner的名字他想了很久，現在要他立刻想出一個名字，很困難……豺應該跟狼一樣是犬科吧？「Anubis？」

「可能不太適合。」Taten為難的說。

Ben想起來Anubis也是埃及的神祇，用神的名字當寵物的名字似乎不太好。

「Cerberus？不對，這是希臘的地獄犬……Fenrir？北歐神話的巨狼。」這裡應該沒有北歐神吧？Ben看著沒反應的豺，他又重複了一次，「Fenrir可以嗎？」

牠歪著頭看了一下Ben，前腳踩在Ben的腿上站起來舔了他的臉，然後就趴在Ben的腳邊。

「我就當你同意了。」Ben試著拍拍牠的頭，但牠沒理會Ben的舉動，只是替自己找了舒服的姿勢窩著。  
「牠吃什麼？」

「應該是吃肉。」Taten思考著說。

「嗯……能幫我準備一點肉嗎？煮熟的，內臟也要。」雖然沒養過寵物，但是基本的概念Ben還是有。

「好的，用餐時間也差不多了，一起幫您準備？」

「好，麻煩了。」

Taten離開後，Ben看了一下整個身軀貼著他的Fenrir，摸了摸牠的頭，Fenrir似乎對Ben的撫摸還算滿意，瞇著眼睛整個頭靠在Ben的大腿上。Fenrir的毛有點粗，不過挺滑順的，Ben摸了幾下後忽然想到，Fenrir的身上不知道有沒有跳蚤，野生動物身上多少都有寄生蟲，可能要準備一些驅蟲的草藥幫牠泡澡。

Ben翻看著Fenrir的毛，結果沒有看到半隻蟲，或者任何被咬的痕跡，毛上面只有一點灰塵。晚點應該要幫牠洗個澡，Ben看著外面的太陽想，這裡沒有吹風機，只能靠太陽把毛皮曬乾才不會感冒。

一陣拍翅膀的聲音忽然響起，Set的金龜子降落在Ben的前面，Fenrir警戒的站起來，金龜子不曉得有沒有看到Fenrir，牠們跟往常一樣的朝著Ben走近。

雖然雙方的體型差很多，但是Fenrir整個炸毛像隨時要撲上去的樣子讓Ben有些擔心，他抱住了Fenrir不讓牠有機會靠近金龜子，然後拿了盤裡的水果丟到金龜子腳邊，嗅到了水果的甜味，金龜子停下腳步找尋Ben丟過來的水果。

鬆一口氣的Ben放開Fenrir但同時把牠壓在地上，「下次不可以這樣。」

Fenrir不太服氣的看著他，但是沒有反抗。

看來他還得教Fenrir規矩，Ben有些頭疼，先是擔心Fenrir身上有沒有寄生蟲，現在還要煩惱如何教他規矩，寵物真的很折騰主人。


	9. Chapter 9

金龜子吃掉Ben丟過來的水果後繼續走了過來，但這次Fenrir沒有太大的反應，只炫耀似的看著金龜子，然後往Ben的懷裡蹭幾下。

終於發現有東西在Ben懷裡的金龜子不悅地拱了拱Ben，差點被頂離原地的Ben用力的拍了幾下金龜子的頭，發現Ben生氣的金龜子乖乖的低頭不敢再亂動，另ㄧ隻則是主動的走到Ben的背後趴下，讓Ben可以靠著他。

要跟寵物互動，這是養寵物的基本條件，但是身邊的生物都不是普通的寵物，Fenrir還是犬科問題不大，可是沒有人能告訴Ben要如何跟吃醋的金龜子互動，面對可以一腳踩死人的金龜子，Ben不知道要牠們對他的話能理解到什麼程度，Set能讓牠們拉車，所以牠們至少㑹聽話吧？

Ben還在思考的時候Taten已經端著中餐回來了。

「這是給Fenrir的。」Taten指著一小碟的肉丸子，「要把肉跟內臟混在一起，所以我捏成丸子。」

「謝謝。」Ben把東西端到Fenrir面前，牠嗅了嗅確定是能吃的食物後，很快的把盤子掃蕩一空，然後舔著嘴滿懷希望的看著Ben，「你還要？」Ben從自己的食物撕下一小塊肉遞到Fenrir嘴邊，牠立刻一口吞掉。

考慮了一下後，Ben抓著Fenrir的前爪，對著牠說：「握手。」然後才又給了牠一塊肉，Ben重複了好幾次，直到手上的肉都餵完為止，中途Fenrir從一開始會看著Ben的動作到後面，牠只眼巴巴的看著Ben手上的肉，前爪任由Ben擺弄。

確定Ben手上沒有肉以後，Fenrir懶洋洋的趴回他腿上，不管Ben如何逗弄牠都不理會。

「剩下的等晚餐再繼續。」Ben揉了揉Fenrir的頭。

解決掉自己的餐點後，Ben回到桌子前面繼續稍早的學習，Fenrir跳到Ben的懷裡陪著他。

進不了屋的金龜子在外面徘徊了一陣子，確定Ben暫時不會再走出來後，才打鬧著飛走。

「不可以搗蛋喔。」Ben不在意的摸了摸Fenrir的肚子，Fenrir抱起來像是個大型有溫度的娃娃，手感也很不錯。

接著Ben繼續跟據說是文字，但是怎麼看都比較像圖案的象形字奮鬥。

一開始Fenrir很安靜的待著，不吵也不鬧的看著Ben，沒多久過後牠就開始躁動，先是在Ben懷裡打滾，然後四處磨蹭他，胸口、腹部跟腿都被蹭上一輪，接著開始妨礙他，又是撥弄桌上的紙，又抓著Ben的手不讓他寫字。

無法繼續思考的Ben生氣的把Fenrir放到地上，感覺到氣氛不對，Fenrir趕緊站起來討好似舔他的臉。

「再一次就把你關在外面」Ben沒好氣的說。

知道被原諒的Fenrir趕緊跳回Ben的懷裡，撒嬌的又舔了幾次Ben的臉，然後乖巧一動也不動的趴好。只是沒多久，Fenrir就一臉無聊的把頭擱在桌上，Ben嘆了口氣把桌上的廢紙揉成一團往旁邊拋去。

Fenrir起身看了一下紙團，又趴回去。

「去撿回來。」Ben推了推Fenrir，牠跳下地面後，疑惑的看著他，Ben又重複了一次，「去把它撿回來。」

雖然不懂Ben的意思，但Fenrir還是走到紙團旁邊，用嘴把它頂回Ben的位置。

看來犬科不是天生就㑹玩球，Ben看著地上的紙團想，他撿起紙團把它扔的更遠，「去撿回來。」Ben推了推依舊沒動作的Fenrir。

經歷過幾次你丟我撿後，Fenrir趴在Ben的腳邊，無論Ben如何推牠都不願意再把紙團撿回來。

「如果你不喜歡玩這個，那你想做什麼？」Ben無奈的問。

Fenrir歪頭看著Ben。

「你想就這樣盯著我？」

蹭了蹭Ben的腳後，Fenrir又跳回Ben的腿上。

「真的？就這樣？」Ben瘙了瘙Fenrir的下巴，牠舒服的瞇起眼睛，「好吧。」沒其他選擇的Ben只能放任Fenrir繼續待在他腿上。

不過這次Ben學聰明了，他一邊繼續看著桌上的紙卷，一隻手摸著Fenrir，不時摸肚子、瘙下巴，偶爾還會捏捏Fenrir的臉頰，似乎對Ben的舉動算滿意的Fenrir，就沒再繼續添亂。

※ ※ ※

幾天相處下來，Fenrir總算學㑹了拋接遊戲，或者說學會陪Ben玩拋接遊 戲，牠㑹把Ben拋出來的東西撿回去給他，但看起來比較像交差了事，來回幾趟以後就不再理會了。Ben想教牠的握手則還在努力中，不管Ben拿什麼東西引誘，Fenrir都不為所動，只任由Ben抓著牠做動作，然後吃掉Ben遞過來的點心。Ben懷疑牠是故意的，Fenrir㑹察言觀色，知道Ben是否真的在生氣，有時候牠也聽的懂Ben的話，叫牠過來或乖乖待著牠都㑹照辦，所以牠應該是蓄意的。

這天Fenrir忽然無精打采的趴在地上，沒有像往常那樣找到機會就往Ben懷裡鑽。

「怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」Ben擔心的摸著Fenrir的頭，Fenrir眼睛看了一下Ben，但沒有親近Ben的意思。

Ben還在思考要不要著醫師過來替Fenrir看一下，然後就聽到外面在騷動，他走到窗邊，發現街道上的攤販正匆忙的收拾東西，幾個旅人狼狽的撤回城市，遠處的沙漠霧茫茫一片。

「那是沙暴嗎？」Ben轉頭問站在旁邊的Taten。

「是的。」

「我第一次看到沙暴。」Ben已經在這沙漠中心待了不少時間，但這是第一次看到大片翻騰的黃沙。

「沙暴不會進來神殿。」雖然話這樣說，但Taten還是關上窗。

「Set在哪裡？」Ben不覺得外面的沙暴跟Set沒關係，特別是他還說過沙漠㑹隨著他的心情變化。

「這時間Lord應該在書房。」顯然跟Ben想到一塊去的Taten立刻說：「我帶您過去。」

走廊上不少人都臉色凝重的走動，還有人掩著口鼻走出神殿，但是沒有人驚慌失措。

「沙暴是常有的事嗎？」

「有時候㑹出現，但是最近比較少。」Taten思考了一下，好像是從Ben來到神殿後就沒出現過沙暴了，上次Ben擅自離開神殿，Set確實動怒了，但是找回Ben以後他的怒氣就消了，還來不及引起沙暴。

「所以他最近心情都很不錯？」Ben不太能判斷Set那張兇神惡煞的臉是怎樣的心情，同樣的臉Mike比較容易懂，他心情不錯的時候常常拿總統來消遣。

「是的。」

Taten的話等於認同了Ben的猜測，沙暴是Set引起的。

到了書房門口，兩旁的守衛似乎因為他們的到來而鬆一口氣。

「發生什麼事？」Taten代替Ben詢問。

「Lord Set收到了一封信，我們只知道這樣。」

「嗯……替Lord Ben開門吧。」Taten退到旁邊，把通道留給Ben。

Ben有點疑惑為什麼Taten不跟他一起進去，不過他還是獨自走進去，門在他身後關上。

裡面只有Set一個人，他看起來滿平靜的，人坐在椅子上不知道在想些什麼，沒有注意Ben走進來。

「Set？」Ben試探性的開口。

聽到Ben的聲音Set才回神，他訝異的看著Ben，「怎麼過來了？」

「你還好嗎？」Set的模樣讓Ben有些意外，他以為㑹看到一個暴跳如雷的沙漠之神，像外頭沙暴那樣。

「你為什麼㑹這樣問？」Set疑惑的反問。

Ben指了指窗外，「外面有沙暴，是你的心情引起的吧？」


	10. Chapter 10

順著Ben的手指看到遠處的煙霧，Set皺眉盯著外頭看，沙暴在他的注視下平息，但街道上的風還是有些強。

「是因為那個嗎？」Ben注意到Set手邊有張紙，Set把那張紙遞給他， Ben努力讀著上面的象形字，上面的字體很優雅端正，但Ben只能勉強看懂這是封邀請信，上面還畫了一隻狗？一個人跟一隻鳥？

Ben努力看信的樣子逗笑了Set，他帶著笑意說：「那是Horus成年禮的邀請函。」

Horus是Set的侄子，Ben記得神話裡他跟Set好像起過爭執，「你不喜歡他？」

「他的武術是我教的。」Set微笑著說。

看來問題不是那張邀請函，但Set不像願意主動說的樣子，Ben思考著要怎麼撬開他的嘴。

抽走Ben手上的紙，Set把它擺到一邊，「你是為了外面的沙暴來找我？」

「一部份。」本來Ben只是想來看一下狀況，情況似乎有點複雜，「你……如果不好意思跟我說的話，還是跟其他人說？」

Set疑惑的看著他。

「Nephthys？還是Osiris？」也許同樣是埃及神會比跟凡人說適合？

結果Set的臉色沈了下來，Ben尷尬了一下，看來也許問題就在這裡。

「成年禮在哪裡？你不想去嗎？」Ben再一次瞄了瞄紙上的內容，可惜他還是看不懂。

「尼羅河畔，我上次帶你去的那裡，是Osiris的城市。」

Ben記得從空中看，那座城市比這裡大上很多，尼羅河是孕育埃及文化重要河流，河畔屬於Oriris，而Set在這裡，他似乎知道問題出在哪了。

「這些是Ra分配的？」父親偏心導致兄弟不合的事情很常見。

「如果讓Osiris守這裡，埃及很快就淪陷了。」Set輕蔑的說。

嗯？所以不是兄弟之間的問題？Ben忽然想到，他只見過Nephthys一次，而見到Nephthys，Set似乎不太高興……Nephthys跟Set……好像還少了什麼，思考中的Ben看到邀請函上的狗……

「Anubis！」

「Anubis怎麼了？」Set不懂為什麼Ben忽然提到他。

Ben想了一個比較委婉的說法，「我沒看過他。」

「他負責引導亡靈，你當然不會遇到他，只有亡者才會見到他。」

「他……你跟他熟嗎？」

「見過幾次，他通常都在冥界。」

事情好像跟Ben想的不太一樣，Set跟Anubis好像不是神話中的關係……

「你說你不是這世界的人，但你對我的事情很清楚？」

Ben不知道該怎麼說，比起埃及神話，他對希臘神話還比較熟悉，畢竟白宮的代號就叫Olympus，白宮的事件過後還有人私下稱Mike為Cerberus，但Cerberus是守冥界的，好像不太對。

「你知道我的事，但我從沒聽你的事？」Set看著Ben的眼睛問。

「我……我不知道要怎麼說我的事。」Ben總不能說他是一個大國的國王吧？他沒辦法跟Set解釋那些制度。

「……你兒子呢？他多大了？」Set問了他掛心好幾天的問題。

「Conner他……他還沒成年，正在讀書。」到倫敦之前Ben好不容易抽空跟住校的Conner聊幾句急著上飛機了，說不定Conner跟Mike聊的比較多，他忙碌的時候偶爾還會從Mike那裡得到一些提醒，畢竟Conner有直通特勤組長的電話，卻沒辦法直接打給自家老爸。

「你跟他的相處呢？……你們很親密嗎？」

「他很乖巧，因為工作的關係我不常陪他，但是他很少抱怨，他不太需要我擔心，能把自己的事情處理好。」Conner乖巧的Ben都心痛了，一直到Mike復職才不再故作堅強。

「如果有機會我想認識他。」

「他應該㑹覺得你很酷。」傳說中的埃及神祀，能控制沙漠，養著巨大的金龜子，就跟電影場景搬到眼前一樣。

「我㑹期待的。」然後Set拿起旁邊的邀請函思考了一下才開口：「你能陪我去一趟嗎？去認識其他的神。」

「當然可以。」Ben一直都想多認識這個世界，找尋回家的方法，Set願意主動帶他去認識，再好不過了。

Set忽然靠近Ben，兩個人面對面鼻子幾乎碰在一起，Ben想後退，但是Set扶著他的頸部，不讓他後退。Ben正要開口詢問的時候，Set貼了上來。先是試探性的碰觸，確定Ben沒有反抗後，他更深入的索取，在Ben氣息不穩之前退開。

「我會找到方法把你的兒子帶來這世界，雖然他跟你一樣只是凡人，但是他㑹享有跟我的繼承人一樣的榮耀。」

這樣的宣告讓Ben一團亂，他不知道應該要先弄清楚剛剛的吻，還是要告訴Set其實他說Conner㑹覺得Set很酷不是他想的那樣，Conner很可能不願意到這個世界來……，還有他並沒有同意留下來。

「我準備一下東西，我們等等出發。」Set再次輕吻了Ben一下，這次輕輕碰觸後就放開了，然後他快步離開書房。

窗外的風不知道什麼時候變成了微風，街道上又恢復了熱鬧。

※ ※ ※

在Taten的堅持下，Ben戴上了好幾樣純金的飾品，飾品很精美但是有些壓的他喘不過氣來，Set又拿了繡著金線的黑色斗蓬要他披著。

「太陽很大。」

雖然Set這樣說，但是Ben有點懷疑，之前他外出的時候都不曾披過斗蓬，而且Set把斗蓬披到他身上的時候，Ben看到旁邊有人在交頭接耳，他決定回來後要跟Taten問清楚到底發生了什麼事。

這次Set直接扶著Ben上戰車，Ben被困在Set跟車中間，Set緊貼著他，單手把人環在身前，沒留下半空隙點。 Set拉動韁繩後，戰車起飛了。

Ben思考著要怎麼把剛剛的事釐清，在他進去書房之前，Set是一個人，其他人雖然擔心他，但是不敢上前關心。Taten好像覺得他是關心Set的最好人選？他確實不把Set當神看待，但Set還是沒有說出影響他心情的事情……

「你來試試看。」Set把戰車韁繩交到Ben手上，「輕輕拉就可以了，他們㑹聽你的。」

Ben抓著韁繩不敢用力拉，怕影響他們飛行，如果金龜子暴走，就會翻車從天上掉下去了。

「收緊左邊，他們就會往左；收緊右邊，就會往右。」Set一隻手指著斜前方，一隻手握住Ben拉韁繩的手，「往那邊，現在的方向偏右了。」

Set的手乾燥而且炙熱，掌心有一些明顯的繭，Ben僵硬著任由Set握著他的手施力，方向導正回來後，Ben趕緊把手抽回來。

「還是讓你來吧。」

「你不想學習操縱他們嗎？」

「不用了。」Ben搖頭，他懷疑巨大的金龜子能感覺他拉韁繩的力道。

「那改天再學吧。」Set沒打算放棄的樣子。

「為什麼要學習操縱他們？」

「從我的城市出發不管要去哪裡，騎馬或駱駝都要花上好幾天，讓他們在空中飛是最快最方便的。」

「我可以獨自駕駛他們外出？」只有這個答通才說的通Set的舉動，但是Set不可能讓他獨自外出？

「短時間內不行，但是……我想跟你分享這些。」後面那句Set是貼在Ben耳邊說的。

呼出的氣灌進Ben的耳朵，弄得他很癢，但是他没辦法閃躲。

「別擔心，他們很喜歡你，你很快就能學會。」

Set再次拉著Ben的手握韁繩，這一次在落地之前Ben沒有把手抽回來……


	11. Chapter 11

戰車停在一個花園裡，走進宮殿的時候，Set把Ben斗蓬的兜帽拉上，「在裡面的時候，別拉開帽子。」Set附在Ben耳邊小聲的說。

Ben想給Set一個疑惑的眼神，卻被Set壓住，「跟著我，別走丟。」

大廳裡都是身高跟Set差不多的巨人，主位上坐著一男一女，還有一個青年，Set穿過其他人走到他們面前。

「我以為你不來了。」Osiris起身迎接Set，「Horus說他沒收到你的回信。」

「我漏了，抱歉。」Set說了一個很爛的謊言。

「真的？」Horus懷疑的說：「我知道你不喜歡這種場合，你能來我真的很高興。」他抱了Set一下然後問：「有我的禮物嗎？」

「我想不到你還缺什麼。」Set擺了擺空蕩的雙手，「你從我那邊拿走的東西可以堆成一座小山了。」

不是很滿意Set的回答，Horus㿜了㿜嘴，他忽然看到站在旁邊的Ben，他皺起眉頭問：「那是你的斗蓬嗎？」

「沒錯。」Set把Ben往自己身後拉，讓自己遮住他。

Horus剛想再次開口被Osiris攔住，他微笑著說：「Set這次你別又中途離開。」

「我儘量。」Set扯了一下嘴角，Horus向他炫耀了最近自己的功績，Osiris則搖頭抱怨Horus跟Set太像了，Set扯了幾下嘴角後，趁著其他人上前來祝賀的時候，拉著Ben走到陽台去。

「你不喜歡這裡？」Ben看著遠離宴會後才鬆一口氣的Set。

「你喜歡？」Set反問。

「這裡很熱鬧，但我覺得上次的慶功宴比較有趣。」從空中看起來這座城市比Set的熱鬧多了，但Set的士兵們大聲嬉鬧的樣子比他們真摯。

Set冷笑了一下，「他們沒有目標跟追求。」

「因為有你守著邊疆，他們才能享樂？」Ben想起Set的任務，獨自在沙漠中獵殺Apophis帶來的惡魔。但是在戰場待習慣了，㑹無法回到安逸的生活，㑹跟其他人格格不入。

「我不是為了他們而留在邊界。」

「但是你的確保護了這裡。」Ben指著外面，「因為你，這個城市才能這樣繁榮……」

一個侍從忽然走到了他們旁邊說：「Lord Osiris找您。」

Set有點疑惑，不過他還是跟Ben說：「在這裡等我。」

Ben點頭要Set放心，在陌生的地方他不會隨意走動。

Osiris在大廳的角落等Set，他讓侍女拿來兩杯酒，一杯給自己一杯給Set，「我記得那件斗蓬Horus跟你要了好幾次，你都沒給他。」

「那傢伙有的東西夠多了，他不缺斗蓬。」

小時候被寵壞的Horus覺得Set手上的東西是最好的，他都想要，除了Ra賜的長矛跟這件斗蓬以外，其餘的東西都進了Horus的口袋，如果不是自己㑹飛，他連Set的戰車都想要拿走。

「我告訴過你，別太寵他。」雖然Set一直抱怨Horus是小土匪，但只要他開口Set還是㑹給他，「那件斗蓬Nephthys也沒碰過，但你把它給了這個凡人。我不知道這個凡人對你有多重要，但是他們的生命很短暫，一眨眼他們就會步入來世。」

「……我知道。」

「你讓他披著你的斗蓬出現在大家面前，在Nephthys面前，他們㑹怎麼想？」

「Nephthys回去她的神殿時，怎麼不問他們是怎麼想的？ 」Set冷笑。

「……Set……Nephthys才能陪你走完現世的旅程。」

「是嗎？但她不想。」Set後退了一步，「我本來只是想帶他來看一下，但我後悔了，我會待在我的沙漠，這些跟你們沒關係。」

「等一下。」Osiris攔住想離開的Set，「父親不會同意的。」

「我什麼時候徵求他的同意過。」Set拋下這句後就轉身離開。

Set快步回到Ben待的陽台，卻看到令他生氣的一幕―Nephthys正跟Ben在講話，他一個箭步上前把人拉走。

「Set，等一下。」Ben氣喘吁吁的跨步努力跟上Set的步伐，「你怎麼了。」

一直走到花園Set才停下來，「她跟你說了什麼？」

「她沒說什麼。」

「你不想說的話，我去問她。」

Set作勢要回到大廳，Ben趕緊拉住他。

「她說這件斗蓬對你很特殊，這是Ra送給你的成年禮。」聽到Nephthys這樣說的時候，Ben嚇的得差點立刻把斗蓬脫下來。

「還有呢？」

Ben沉默了一下，然後拉著Set往戰車走，「……我們回去吧。」

Set權衡了一下，如果回去找Nephthys很可能會吵起來，他不希望Ben看到他跟其他人吵架，所以他任由Ben拉著他。

站在花園的角落，Ben回頭看著熱鬧的屋內，「Nephthys住在這裡嗎？」

「不，她住在外圍，她是守護神。」

「嗯……所以其他神都住這裡？」剛剛看到的神，比Ben想像的還要多，有太多他不記得名字的神在裡面，但是沒有一個上前跟Set打招呼，就連在Osiris、Horus旁邊的Isis也不發一語。

「……沙漠孕育不出生命。」

「你的城市不是因你而存在嗎？」Ben不理解Set隱約對其他神的疏離感，「沙漠裡並非沒有生命，也許沒有像這裡那麼豐富，但是在沙漠裡生長的生命是很堅韌的。」

對於Ben的話， Set有點疑惑，但他期待著Ben能講更多。

「沙漠環著這裡，擋下來外面的入侵，是你守護著這裡。」

Set忍不住冷笑，「沒有人這樣認為。」

「那是因為你把他們寵壞了。」Ben看著Set一臉不認同的表情，他笑了一下，「你把他們保護的太好，他們不知道外面的險惡，你清除了那些在外面遊蕩的惡魔，不是嗎？」

「你的意思是，這一切是我的錯？」Set不敢置信的看著Ben。

「這些確實是你的錯，你應該要讓他們體驗一下那些威脅。」

「……你是第一個說這是我的錯的人。」

「是嗎？」Ben忽然想到有一次開會幕僚們為了僅僅一條法案吵成一團，他還在努力思考要如何才能讓所有人都滿意時，他忽然聽到旁邊的Mike嘖了一聲。詢問了以後，Mike說，他們應該要上一下戰場，就不會為了這一點小事斤斤計較了。曾經在生與死之間徘徊過，才會更懂得珍惜。 他理解Mike的意思。

「這裡連守衛都沒有。」在Set的神殿到處都有守衛，但這裡只有一些侍女。

「因為Osiris認為這裡很安全。」Set不以為然的說。

「你也讓這裡真的很安全，不是嗎？」Ben笑了一下。

看著Ben的笑容，Set忽然把他抱起來，讓兩個人的視線齊平，然後就這樣看著他。被人輕而易舉的抱起來讓Ben有點彆扭，他沒有掙扎，因為Set在等他的許可，Ben把手撫上Set的臉頰，整個人向前傾再次拉近他們間的距離，但他看著Set的唇遲遲沒有動作。等的不耐煩的Set把人壓向自己，Ben沒有拒絕Set的入侵，跟上一個試探性的吻不一樣，這次Set是直接長驅直入，他四處撩撥要Ben回應他，Ben被動的接受Set給予的。Ben幾乎要被Set灼熱的氣息給燙傷，Set緊緊的壓著他，不給他任何退卻跟遲疑的機會，Set點燃的大火足以把一切燃燒殆盡。

「與我共享一切。」Set貼著Ben的唇說：「好嗎？你會是我身旁唯一的那個人。」

Set的話讓Ben僵住了，他搖頭說：「我沒有上千年的生命。」

「所以你要我連幾十年都一同放棄嗎？」Set收緊了抱著Ben的手，「……我會找到方法的。」

Ben很想再用其他理由婉拒Set的話，但是他不知道如何開口。

「其他神不會認同你們的。」Nephthys的聲音從後面傳過來。

Set保護性的把Ben壓在自己肩膀上，他對著Nephthys低吼，「我不需要其他人的認同。」然後跨上戰車揚長而去。


	12. Chapter 12

本來Ben想要Set把自己放下來，但是Set繃緊的嘴角讓他到嘴邊的話吞了回去。

「剛才……」

「剛才的事跟你無關。」Set壓下了怒氣，他忽然想起Ben說自己沒有上千年的壽命這件事，「是她跟你說我們有千年的壽命？」

Ben沉默。

「我會找到方法的。」Set又重複了一次。

「你不是一個人，你還有你的城市跟人民。」

「我知道。」Set把Ben抱的更緊，「但你跟他們不一樣。」

Set像是抱緊浮木的舉動，讓Ben無所適從，最後他輕輕的反抱著Set。

※ ※ ※

「可以不要披這件斗篷嗎？」Ben阻止Taten拿Set給的斗篷往他身上披，昨天他沒機會把斗篷還給Set，知道斗篷的來歷後，Ben就打定主意要把東西還給Set。

「但是那邊風沙很大……」Taten有點為難。

「有別件斗篷嗎？」Ben無奈地問。

「有件白色的，我幫您拿過來。」Taten拿了另一件過來。

Ben鬆了一口氣，斗篷加上Set昨天的那些幾乎等同於求婚的話，讓他不知道該怎樣回覆， 他沒有考慮過留在這裡的生活，但他也沒有找到回去的方法……

「還沒好嗎？」Set不知道什麼時候站在門口看著房內的人。

「好了。」Taten幫Ben整理好斗篷後，就退到旁邊去。

Set看著Ben身上的斗篷似乎不太滿意的皺眉，但他沒表示意見，只拿出一條細金鍊幫Ben戴上。

「這是？」Ben看著上頭四個透明藍色彎曲的圓錐形掛墜，這看起來跟之前Taten拿來的藍色寶石不一樣，裡面像是有液體在流動，光澤隨時在變化。有了斗篷的經驗，這條項鍊可能也不是什麼普通的東西。

「我的牙，我的力量結晶。」

「我不能拿這種東西。」

Ben想把項鍊拿下來卻被Set阻止了。

「它可以保護你，遇到事情它也能通知我。」

「我真的不能拿。」雖然不懂Set說的力量結晶是什麼，但Set是貨真價實的沙漠之神，這東西感覺對他影響很大，「你應該要留著它。」

「我用不到這東西，我沒有遇過能讓用上這東西的對手。」Set拉著Ben的手在掛墜上刺了一下，滲出的一滴血很快被吸收了，「我把它綁定你的靈魂，無論你在哪裡我都可以找到你。」

Ben沉默地看著脖子上的項鍊，好像沒辦法退回去了。

「我們走吧。」Set摟著Ben的肩膀，把人往外推，「我會找到方法讓它可以改變你的身體，成功的話，你就不再是凡人。」

Ben有點懷疑Set的話。他還沒準備好接受這些，但既然Set還在找方法，那他還有一些時間，Ben有些鴕鳥心態的想。

離開神殿後，兩個人走在熱鬧的街道上，路上的行人跟兩旁的店家看到他們都有些驚訝的停下手邊的動作，只有一些穿著盔甲的士兵露出鬆一口氣的微笑。

「Lords！」

Ben認出這個朝著他們跑過來的小孩是他之前外出遇到的那個。

小孩在Ben的面前站定，他舉高手上放了幾顆飽滿瓜果的籃子說：「這個獻給您。」

Ben不知所措的看著Set，後者還沒說什麼，其他人見狀也都拿著各式各樣的東西簇擁而上，一時之間把街道擠的水洩不通，所有的人都要把手上的東西獻給他們，但Ben只有兩隻手就算加上Set也拿不了這麼多的貢品，可是Set看起來一點都沒有要阻止他們的意思。

看夠Ben窘迫的模樣後，Set終於開口：「你們直接把東西送到神殿，我們還有事。」

所有人笑著點頭，然後招呼著身旁的人往神殿走，人群散開後街道才終於恢復暢通。

「喜歡被人民愛戴的感覺嗎？」Set是故意讓Ben體驗一下的。

Ben微笑了一下沒有回答，他的總統就職典禮上國家廣場擠了史上最多將近兩百萬人，那樣的人數Set應該無法想像，「大家都很愛戴你。」

「他們認識你之後也會喜歡你。」Set彎腰往Ben的耳朵輕咬一口。

不習慣的Ben反射性的揉了揉耳朵，讓Set殘留的溫度趕快散去。

兩個人繼續朝著郊外走去，途中還有不少人想把東西獻給他們， Set一律都要他們把東西直接送到神殿，如果他們拿著東西走到郊外再回神殿得花上不少體力，Set不可能讓Ben這樣做。

離開城市後，外邊的風有些強，Set除了把Ben的斗蓬蓋得密實外，還把人拉到自己的披風下，讓Ben有雙重的防護。

「這地方對你很重要？」Ben看著不遠處被沙暴圍繞的金字塔，他們走近後沙暴有緩和一些，但沒有完全停下來。

「裡面有通往地心之火的洞，那是我的力量來源。小心點，這裡的沙暴不會停下。」

Ben被風吹的步伐有些不穩，Set乾脆把人抱在懷裡，讓Ben面朝著自己免去沙暴的襲擊。

「為什麼要帶我來這裡？」

「我想跟你分享。」

進到金字塔後，沙暴被留在外面，地上鋪著厚重的沙，但沒有揚起。沒有沙暴後，Set還是沒有把人放下來的意思，他只是鬆開幫Ben擋住沙暴的手，讓Ben可以看清楚四周。

比起Set華麗的神殿，這裡更簡單、粗糙，未經雕琢的石柱支撐著同樣形式的天花板，除了這兩種東西外，這裡沒有其他物品。Set越往裡面走，身旁的氣溫越高，空氣也越乾燥，Ben有點不適應。

穿過走廊後來到一個大廳，裡面的高溫讓Ben更難受了。

「你應該要穿另外一件斗蓬，它可以保護讓你不受影響。」Set用自己的披風把Ben整個人包起來，但只讓Ben稍微舒服一點而已。

「你沒有說清楚。」Ben有點無奈，如果Set有先提醒他就不會堅持不披黑色那件斗蓬。

「這樣回去後你就不會堅持把斗蓬還給我。」

「……但是這些東西我真的不能拿……」

「你是我的伴侶，本來該跟我共享這一切。」

Ben沉默了，Set這些話他從沒有拒絕或否認過，他沒有辦法真的拒絕Set，但他目前也沒有接受Set的打算，只是Set似乎把他的不拒絕當成了默認。

「這個洞通往地心。」Set在距離十幾步的時候停下也把Ben放到地面，「小心，別靠太近。」

「你有聽到什麼聲音嗎？」從踏進這個大廳後，Ben就一直聽到一個滴、滴、滴的聲音，本來Ben以為是錯覺，但是越靠近地洞越清楚，現在這個距離他很肯定這是機械的電子音，這裡怎麼可能會有這種聲音！？

「我沒聽到其他聲音。」Set皺眉，他跟在Ben後面靠近地洞。

「我真的有聽到一個聲音。」Ben站在地洞旁邊，無視裡面傳來的熱度，想探頭弄清楚裡面有什麼？

Set攔住Ben這個無視自己安危的舉動，「你這樣很危險，地心之火可以瞬間烤熟一個人。」

雖然Set一直說裡面是火焰，Ben也確實感覺到高溫，但是他在中心點看到了一些灰白色的影子，「裡面除了火焰以外還有什麼？」

「什麼都沒有，地心之火會燒盡任何裡面的東西。」

Ben在地洞旁蹲下來，把重心放低探頭往裡面看，怕他危險的Set趕緊摟著他的腰，預防人摔下去。

「那是天花板，裡面怎麼會有天花板？」Ben很肯定那不是埃及的石板天花板，那看起來像是現代常見用防火材料裝潢成的，他激動的想再看清楚一點。

Set把人往後拉，不讓Ben更靠近，他也一同朝地洞裡看，但只看到整片的火焰，「你在說什麼？」

雖然不知道為什麼這裡的地心會通往原本的世界，但Ben只想深入裡面一探究竟，本來他已經快放棄了開始思考自己該如何在這個世界生存，現在回家這件事露出了一絲曙光，他激動的完全沒注意到身旁的Set陰晴不定的神色。

Set很肯定地心之火跟往常一樣源源不絕的輸送力量給他，他不知道Ben看到了什麼，這是他第一次看到Ben這麼激動，他有種不好的預感，「你先冷靜點，告訴我，你在裡面看到什麼？」


	13. Chapter 13

「那裡通往我的世界。」Ben壓下亢奮的情緒，冷靜的跟Set解釋。雖然不知道是另一邊是在倫敦還是其他地方，但只要回到原來的世界就夠了。

「不可能，裡面不可能有任何東西。」Set不自覺的收緊環在Ben身上的手，「裡面的高溫你也感受到了，你的世界被烈火包圍？」

Set的話讓Ben楞了楞，他確實感覺到裡面傳來的高溫，就算另一邊同樣是埃及也不應該是這麼高的氣溫，沒有人能在這樣的溫度下生活。

「先讓我弄清楚發生了什麼事，好嗎？就算是我也沒辦法就這樣進去裡面。」Set迅速思考了幾個他跟Ben會看到不同景象的可能性。從出房間後Ben就一直在他身邊，Ben不可能中了幻覺他卻不知道。Ben只是凡人，沒有神力能看到他看不到的事物。地心之火也沒有製造幻覺的能力，倒是可以將幻覺燒盡……。剔除掉所有想到的可能性後，Set還是沒有答案，他不想去問Thoth，但Ra在遙遠的天際，而且如果地心之火裡面確實是Ben的世界……Ben一定會毫不猶豫的回去，他不能就這樣讓Ben離開……，就算他跟著Ben到他的世界，在那裡Ben還有他的妻子跟他的生活……

「我們先回去吧，這裡的高溫凡人承受不了。」Set試著讓Ben離開洞邊。

「能讓我再待一下嗎？」雖然不可能貿然跳進洞裡，但Ben還是想再看清楚另一邊的景色，這個世界太奇幻，有巨人般的埃及神祀、還有巨大的金龜子，如果一個號稱通往地心的洞連結他的世界也不足為奇，但是他要怎樣確定？

Set沒有拒絕，他陪著Ben蹲在邊緣，手緊緊環著身前的人，深怕一不小心人就會離他而去。

「我聽到有人在叫我。」Ben疑惑的回頭看著Set，從洞裡傳來的跟Set的很像的聲音，但Set沒有開口。

「沒有其他聲音。」

是Mike的聲音嗎？Ben一邊思考一邊看著Set，他整個人就像Mike的放大版……這是巧合嗎？Ben覺得好像有什麼答案快呼之欲出……然後他無預警的閉上眼睛，整個人散掉化為粉塵。

「Ben！！」眼睜睜看著懷裡的人消失，Set跳起來大吼，他著急憤怒的環顧四周卻什麼都沒有看到……他跟Ben之間的連結告訴他Ben還活著，甚至還在他的身邊，但是Set的身邊空無一物。

※ ※ ※

感受到光線時， Ben不自主的閉緊眼睛，然後床邊傳來忙亂的腳步聲，還有人大吼的聲音，接著是更多的腳步聲跟說話聲，有人撥開他的眼皮，刺入的強光讓他整個人清醒過來。

「謝天謝地，你終於醒了。」

「Arvin？」Ben看著床邊的人，他努力擠出來的聲音虛弱又沙啞，「發生了什麼事？」

「你昏迷超過二十四小時，找不出任何原因。」Arvin要護士拿水來潤濕Ben的嘴唇，讓Ben的喉嚨舒服一點。

「二十四小時？」Ben覺得Arvin的話好像有哪裡不對勁。

「嗯，白宮那邊快瘋了，但是我檢查不出你昏迷的原因。」Arvin看著護士幫Ben做簡單檢查後拿給他的數字。

「我覺得我好像不只睡了一天。」雖然沒有作夢，但是Ben覺得自己好像在某處經歷了很長的時間。

「你的時間感可能被影響了，我很肯定你只昏迷了一天，我們還在倫敦。」Arvin寫下一串的檢查項目，要旁邊的醫生趕緊去做準備，「我會用最快的時間幫你做一次全身檢查，如果還是沒有問題的話，我們就盡早回去，特勤局已經加派了一批人過來負責你的安全，這邊除了醫療相關事項由我來以外，其他目前是Mike負責。」

「他還好吧？」Ben想起來是Mike要他跳下電梯井的，他都因此昏迷了，那Mike……

「他只擦破幾塊皮、有些挫傷，其他什麼事都沒有，現在人在外面，需要叫他進來嗎？」這也是Arvin覺得奇怪的地方，Mike說他們從二樓往下跳，雖然一般人很難像Mike那樣什麼事都沒有，但沒撞到頭的話，也不致於昏迷。

「不用了。」Ben搖頭，知道Mike沒事就足夠了。

「嗯，你先休息一下，檢查等等就開始。」Arvin讓其他人都離開病房，自己也打算離開去做檢查前的準備，「床頭有呼叫鈕，有事情喊一下，門外的Mike也會聽見。」

「好，謝謝。」Ben看著Arvin關上門，留下他一個人在房裡。

※ ※ ※

「Lord，所有人都準備好了。」副官走到Set身後低頭報告。

「嗯。」Set只應了聲，人還是繼續坐在地上。這些日子他待在這裡的時間比任何地方還多，本來他只有在戰後才會到地心之火這裡休息，但自從Ben消失後，他幾乎住在這裡，他還是沒找出Ben消失的原因，待在這裡只是抱著一絲希望，如果Ben重新出現他希望能第一時間發現，「有人有意見嗎？」

「沒有。」副官搖頭。

這個城市原本受到Set的庇佑，沙暴不會吹進城裡，人民才能在這裡安居樂業，但是現在沙漠已經把城市吞噬了大半，房子乃至水源都快被黃沙掩埋，居民們沒有其他選擇，繼續留在這裡也沒有生路，所以要大家收拾行李搬到尼羅河旁時，他們都沒有意見。

Set又坐了一陣後才起身說：「我先帶軍隊過去，你跟其他人殿後。」

「是。」

「走吧。」Set轉身朝外面走去，副官緊跟在後。

如果能承受太陽之火，是不是也能承受地心之火？這樣還不夠……還要更多的力量才能穿過其他世界……

-Fin-


End file.
